Jung Family The Series
by bee jjang
Summary: just story about JUNG family. /brothership changkyu-yunjae
1. Chapter 1

Jung family the series :

(Don't take through kyunnie)

.

.

It's JUNG FAMILY :

changmin – 12 tahun

kyuhyun – 3 tahun

Jaejoong as eomma

Yunho as appa

Warning : ooc, gaje, miss typo, GS for jaejoong.

Summary : shim changmin anak nakal yang sangat nakal, terpaksa menemani dongsaeng kecilnya bermain, hanya mereka berdua dirumah, tanpa orangtua. appa ke kantor dan eomma pergi berbelanja.

.

.

Bosan. Satu kata yang saat ini terbesit dalam pikiran changmin, hanya ada dia dan dongsaeng kecilnya di rumah besar ini, ia masih ingat pesan-pesan eomma nya sebelum yeoja yang masih muda itu pergi berbelanja keperluan dapur.

" eomma ingin pergi berbelanja, changmin dirumah saja temani dongsaeng mu ne? ajak kyunnie bermain dan kalau sampai eomma tau kyu menangis, eomma tidak akan memberikan makanan tambahan lagi untukumu "

Huufftt.. sebenarnya tadi changmin ingin ikut, tapi eommanya melarang dengan alasan " lalu kyunnie di rumah dengan siapa ?" kemudian changmin kembali menyarankan " kenapa eomma tidak membawa kyunnie saja? " sepertinya changmin masih tidak rela ditinggal sendirian dengan dongsaeng buntalnya itu. lagi-lagi eommanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum " kalau kyunnie ikut pasti pulang nanti eomma tidak membawa keperluan dapur, tapi malah membawa mainan-mainan yang ditunjuk adikmu sapanjang jalan, min "

Akhirnya changmin hanya bisa menerima keputusan eomma nya dengan pasrah, toh sedikit bermain dengan kyunnie tidak ada salahnya. Tapi sepertinya pemikiran changmin salah, buktinya sejak tadi kyuhyun dongsaeng kecilnya yang berbadan sedikit buntal itu hanya asik dengan dunia nya sendiri, menyusun potongan-potongan puzzle yang saat ini menyerupai bentuk istana.

" hey kyu.. bagaimana kalau bermain dengan hyung? Hyung punya permainan baru yang lebih menyenangkan dari susunan istanamu itu. "

suara ceria changmin menghentikan gerakan tangan kyuhyun yang terlihat sibuk memilih-milih potongan mana yang tepat untuk dipasang pada jendela istananya.

" hm? Pelmainan balu? " Tanya kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya, pipinya yang chubby dengan sedikit rona pink karena pendingin ruangan membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata changmin, kedua tangan changmin terulur menuju pipi kyuhyun, mencubitnya lalu menariknya ke kanan dan kekiri

" aw.. hahitt hung "

" kkkkk~ dasar gembul " changmin terkekeh dan melepaskan cubitan pada pipi kyuhyun, membuat pipi dongsaengnya itu terlihat lebih merah lagi.

" ah ya,sekarang kita akan bermain anjing-anjingan. "

" wuw, kita akan guguk-gugukan hyung ? " celetuk kyuhyun polos.

" yaah bukan sepert itu, sekarang kyu ke kamar dan ambil bola kecil di kerangjang maninan kyunnie ne? " tanpa diperintah dua kali kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya, ia kembali dengan sebuah bola kecil bewarna merah ditangannya,

" ini hyung, kyu uda dapat bolanya " changmin mengambil bola kecil yang diulurkan kyuhyun.

" nah.. ini akan lebih asik lagi jika kita bermainnya dihalaman belakang rumah kyu, kajja kita ke sana "

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya semangat dan mengikuti langkah changmin menuju halaman belakang.

**.**

Nanti kalau hyung melempar bolanya kyu harus berlari mengejar bolanya ne? lalu bawa kembali lagi ke sini.

" oke hyung, kyu mengelti. " kyuhyun segera berlari mengejar bola yang telah dilempar changmin.

" kekekeke~ … " changmin terkekeh geli melihat tubuh gempal kyuhyun berlari ke sana kemari mengejar bola yang telah ia lempar.

.

" Hosh.. hosh.. hyung kyunnie lelah. " benar saja,ini sudah kesembilan kalinya kyuhyun mengejar bola yang dilempar hyung nya itu. Changmin sedikit tidak tega sudah menjahili dongsaengnya.

.

" baikalah, ayo kita masuk kyu " changmin mengangkat kyuhyun kedalam gendongannya, kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum senang karena ia sangat suka digendong. Entah itu dengan siapapun, benar-benar anak yang mudah untuk diculik.

.

.

Changmin membawa kyuhyun masuk kedalam dapur,mendudukannya di atas meja makan. Lalu berjalan menuju kulkas mencari minuman segar yang bisa melepaskan dahaganya,

" cwang hyung, kata eomma tidak boleh duduk diatas meja. "

" eomma tidak akan melihatnya kyu, sekarangkan eomma tidak ada dirumah "

" jadi kalau ada hal yang dilalang eomma, tapi kalau eomma tidak melihatnya tidak papa hyung? " celetuk kyuhyun polos.

" tentu saja tidak papa. " jawab changmin mantab, sadar atau tidak sadar telah menyesatkan pikiran dongsaeng kecilnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berbaring dengan santai di atas sofa yang berada di ruang tengah, tangannya menggenggam erat sebotol susu. yah setelah perjuangan panjang, akhirnya changmin berhasil membuatkannya susu, sebenarnya changmin malas, tapi melihat kyuhyun yang terus merengek meminta susu dan hampir menangis, membuatnya segera turun tangan.

" chaangmiinn~.. " mendengar suara minho teman sekaligus tetangga sebelahnya, membuat changmin bangkit menuju pintu depan rumah .

" changmin, ayo kita bermain bola" ajak minho tothepoint saat melihat changmin yang membukakan pintu

" tapi min, dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada kyunnie sendiri bersama ku "

" aish kau ini, ajak saja kyuhyun. suruh dia duduk diam di pinggir lapangan nanti, kan beres "

" hmm.. tunggu sebentar. " changmin terlihat berpikir sejenak, kepalanya menengok kebelakang melihat dongsaeng kecilnya itu masih berbaring nyaman .

" kau tunggu disini dulu min, aku akan mencoba mengajak kyunnie "

Changmin kembali masuk kedalam rumah, menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih asik menonton film kartun favorite nya " dora ".

" kyunnie.. hyung akan bermain keluar bersama minho. Kau mau ikut? "

Mendengar kata 'bermain keluar' membuat kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya.

" main kelual? Mau. kyu mau ikut hyung. " jawab kyuhyun mantap.

" baiklah ayo ikut hyung, kyuhyun bangkit dan mulai mengikuti langkah hyungnya keluar rumah, masih dengan sebotol susu besar dalam genggamannya.

.

.

" kyu kau tunggu di sini dulu ne? hyung ingin bermain bola, kau cukup duduk diam disini sebagai penonton. Ingat jangan kemana-mana arra?

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menganggukan kepala, mulutnya masih sibuk mengemut botol dot di genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi ia bawa dari rumah.

**.**

Changmin menggiring bolanya menuju gawang dengan cepat, ia hampir saja mencetak gol kalau saja kyuhyun tidak berlari kelapangan sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

" aish kyuhyun! " decak changmin kesal.

" aku istirahat sebentar dulu " ujar changmin pada teman-temannya. Ia pergi melangkah mendekati kyuhyun yang sudah tersenyum senang meihat changmin menghampirinya.

" ada apa kyu? " Tanya changmin setelah menggiring dongsaengnya itu kembali ke pinggir lapangan

" cwang hyung, kyu mau ituu.. " pandangan mata changmin mengikuti arah telunjuk kyuhyun. Matanya menatap horor sesuatu yang telah ditunjuk dongsaengnya itu, ia baru ingat jika membawa kyuhyun keluar maka harus membawa segebok uang juga. Dongsaengnya itu selalu menunjuk apa saja yang ia inginkan.

" tapi hyung tidak membawa uang kyu "

" annii.. pokoknya kyu mau itu mau itu, hyung! Kyu mau pelmen kapas " kyuhyun terus merengek sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki mungilnya.

" minho.. aku pulang dulu ne? besok kita main lagi. " teriak changmin yang hanya dibalas acungan jempol oleh minho.

" hyung.. kyu mau pelmen coklat juga "

Sebelum kyuhyun menyebutkan hal-hal lainnya, changmin segera menggendong kyuhyun, membawanya pulang setengah berlari.

" huwaaaaaa….. pelmeen kapaaas "

Kyuhyun menangis dengan kencang, badannya terus memberontak dalam gendongan changmin, bergerak kesana-kemari mencoba turun dari gendongan. Changmin sendiri sangat kewalahan mengimbangi gerak tubuh kyuhyun yang saat ini menyerupai gumpalan energy.

" pelmen kapas.. huhuhu.. huwaaaa pelmeeen~"

.

.

Hosh.. hosh..

Changmin tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah, meletakkan kyuhyun yang masih mengamuk di ruang tengah.

" brraakk "

Dengan cepat changmin menutup pintu depan sebelum kyuhyun kembali keluar.

" kyuu.. mau pelmeeen.. huwaaa eommaa, cwang hyung jahat. Hiks.. "

Changmin yang lelah melihat kyuhyun menangis, pergi kembali ke ruang tengah, myalakan PS dengan volume tinggi agar tak mendengar tangisan berisik kyuhyun yang membuat telinganya mendengung.

.

.

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan,sepertinya tadi ia ketiduran saat bermain game. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan " eh? Bukannya tadi aku bermain PS di ruang tengah? " tanyanya heran saat menyadari dirinya sudah berada dikamarnya.

" eh kyuhyun? " ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur saat mengingat kembali dongsaengnya yang tadi mengamuk.

" changmin! "

Suara berat yang ia yakin suara appa nya menghentikan langkah kaki changmin menuju ruang tengah.

" appa sudah pulang ? " Tanya changmin terkejut melihat appa nya sudah berdiri di hadapannya, biasanya yunho memang selalu pulang kantor menjelang hari petang.

" appa ingin bicara padamu,duduklah disini " yunho menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya. Changmin menuruti perintah yunho dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

" sekarang appa Tanya, changmin disuruh eomma untuk menjaga kyunnie di rumah bukan? "

" ne appa " jawab changmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" sekarang ikut appa " yunho menggandeng tangan changmin menuju kamar dongsaengnya. Disana changmin dapat melihat kyuhyun terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan sebuah plaster penurun demam yang melekat di keningnya.

" kyu sakit ? "

" ya, kyunnie sakit, siang tadi saat appa pulang untuk mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal saat itu appa sudah melihat kyunnie tertidur di depan pintu depan dengan badan menggigil, wajahnya juga penuh dengan bekas air mata. Kau apakan dongsaengmu changmin-ah?

Tanya yunho dengan lembut, sang appa memang mengetahui sifat anak sulungnya yang nakal itu.

changmin hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan yunho, terselip rasa bersalah mengingat kyuhyun yang tadi menangis meminta permen, ini salahnya yang membawa dongsaeng kecilnya itu keluar rumah dan berakhir dengan amukan kyuhyun.

" tad- tadi changmin mengajak kyunnie bermain ketaman bersama minho, awalnya kyu menurut dan baik baik saja di pinggir lapangan menonton changmin dan teman teman bermain bola, tapi lalu kyu berlari memasuki lapangan mengannggu changmin bermain. Ternyata kyu meminta permen kapas, dia juga minta permen coklat tapi changmin tidak membawa uang, lagi pula eomma juga tidak ada di rumah. Akhirnya changmin membawa pulang kyuhyun, kyu terus mengamuk dan menangis kencang appa. Changmin mengunci pintu depan agar kyu tidak dapat keluar. Karena changmin kesal mendengar tangisan kyu akhirnya changmin meninggalkannya bermain game diruang tengah.

Tutur changmin panjang lebar,ia masih menundukan kepalanya. Takut menatap wajah sang appa yang mungkin saat ini marah. Kyuhyun dongsaengnya itu memang mudah sakit, kalau kyu menangis karenanya saja ia dimarahi apalagi kyu sakit seperti sekarang.

" kenapa changmin mengajak kyu keluar? Kau tau sendirikan bagaimana kyu kalau diajak keluar? Tanya eomma nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam kamar kyuhyun.

" changmin bosan dirumah, kyu sendiri lebih asik dengan susunan istananya. Makannya changmin bermain keluar saat minho mengajak. Maafkan changmin eomma, appa " ucap changmin mencoba meminta maaf dengan tulus.

" baiklah akan eomma maafkan, tapi uang jajan tambahanmu minggu ini harus digunakan untuk membelikan kyunnie permen kapas dan permen coklat. Sebagai permohonan maaf mu pada kyuhyun,Bagaiman?

" hanya permen kapas dan permen coklat eomma? "

" ya, tentu saja chagy.. " sahut yunho sambil mengelus pucuk kepala changmin.

.

.

Hari ini changmin akan membawa kyuhyun pergi ke minimarket dekat rumahnya, dua hari yang lalu ia sudah berjanji untuk membelikan kyuhyun permen,saat dongsaengnya itu sudah sembuh. Kyuhyun sangat senang mendengar changmin yang akan mengajaknya pergi keluar.

" cwang hyung akan membelikan kyu pelmen? "

" yup! Permen apapun yang kyu mau." Jawab changmin mantap tanpa mengingat suatu hal.

" yeeaayyy.. nanti dikamal kyu akan banjil pelmen-pelmen " ucap kyuhyun sambil berlonjak-lonjak gembira, changmin hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah dongsaeng kecilnya itu.

.

" disebelah sana bagian permen-permen kyu,ayo ke sana. "

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti arah yang dituju changmin, matanya berbinar-binar melihat banyak makanan yang ia lewati.

" cwang hyung, kyu mau itu.. " celetuk kyuhyun yang membuat changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Changmin mengusap kedua matanya, mencoba kembali melihat apa yang kyuhyun tunjuk. Matanya yang salah lihat atau memang dongsaengnya itu asal menunjuk.

" kyu mau ituu cwang hyuung.. "

" eh? Mana bisa kyu. Itu makanan kaleng dan bukan permen " ucap changmin mencoba meluruskan pilihan dongsaengnya.

" anii.. kyu mau ituu "

"aish.. " dengan sangat terpaksa changmin mengambil makanan yang kyuhyun tunjuk,sebelum dongsaengnya itu menangis brutal.

" hyung kyu juga mau yang itu" tangan mungil kyuhyun mulai menunjuk kembali buah kalengan,

" yang itu juga hyung, " kali ini ia menunjuk sabun pel yang bergambarkan strawberry.

" itu hyung.. yang walna bilu botol besal. " ia menunjuk sebotol pepsi berukuran besar.

" itu,itu, yang itu juga, ah yang ini juga. Waah itu juga hyung yang walna melah, itu lagi hyung yang gambal beluang.

.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka baru bisa keluar dari minimarket setelah eomma nya menjemput, tentu saja mereka tidak dapat pulang dengan belanjaan yang hampir menyamai kebutuhan dua bulan dan uang yang sangat tidak mencukupi ditangan changmin.

Changmin dan eomma nya terlihat kesulitan membawa banyaknya kantong pelastik yang berisikan barang-barang aneh yang kyuhyun tunjuk tadi, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya membawa sekantung yang berisikan permen-permen. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria, berbanding jauh sekali dengan wajah hyung dan eommanya.

" waaah.. eomma,cwang hyung. Coba lihat.. "

Changmin dan eommanya mengikuti arah tunjuk kyuhyun, ternyata sebuah pesewat yang melintas di atas awan sana, terlihat sangat kecil.

" eomma kyu mau ituu.. " celutukan kyuhyun membuat eomma dan hyungnya menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Jaejoong menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan horor.

" eh? Mana bisa kyu,pesawat itu harganya sangat mahal " ujar changmin.

" anii.. kyu mau itu, eommaaa.. kyu mau pesawat. Huwaaaaaaa… "

OH GOD!.. sia sia sudah jae mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menuruti apa yang kyuhyun tunjuk agar anak bungsunya itu tidak mengamuk.

END

Wkakakakk.. fic brothership changkyu, sengaja memang soalnya jarang sekali nemu changkyu bergenre brothership. Maaf kalau banyak typo, ga diedit soalnya


	2. Chapter 2

Jung family the series :

( First school)

.

.

(author note : gomawo buat yang uda review di fic saya ini, fic ini emang akan terus berlanjut jika saya mempunyai ide-ide baru. Ini fic berceritakan tentang kejadian-kejadian di rumah jung family dan setiap part nya itu berbeda cerita. maaf ya kalau amburadul ceritanya,males ngedit lagi.)

Warn : Typo's, OOC. Gaje

.

Saat ini usia kyuhyun sudah menginjak 4tahun, kebiasaan nya meminta ini dan itu saat berjalan keluar sudah mulai berkurang, malah akan hilang jika ada sang appa yang melarangnya, walaupun mereka berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berada, yunho tetap mencoba mengurangi kebiasaan anak bungsunya itu. saat ulang tahun kyuhyun yang ke 4 beberapa minggu yang lalu uangnya benar-benar terkuras. Awalnya ia berniat mengajak kyu ke salah satu cabang mal kepunyaan keluarga jung untuk membelikannya mainan baru, tapi saat sampai disana ada sebuah launching mobil BMW keluaran terbaru, dan pada akhirnya kyuhyun mengamuk meminta mobil tersebut. Sejak saat itu yunho akan memarahi kyuhyun jika anak bungsunya itu meminta yang tidak-tidak.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini kyuhyun sangat bersemangat bangun pagi, pasalnya ini hari pertamanya berangkat ke sekolah, ya eomma jung sudah mendaftarkannya sekolah walaupun hanya masuk ke playgroup.

Kyuhyun berlari memasuki kamar orangtuanya, diatas tempat tidur masih terlihat yunho dan jae berkelimbun dibalik selimut, masih berkelana di dalam dunia mimpi. Tentu saja mereka masih tidur, bahkan ini baru jam setengah enam pagi.

" eommaaa~~.. ayo bangun, cepatt.. hali ini kyunnie akan belangkat kesekolah, nanti telambat eomma~ eomma ayo cepat mandikan kyunnie.. "

Grrepp..

Yunho menarik kyuhyun keatas ranjang, memasukkan anak bungsu nya itu kedalam selimut, dan memeluknya erat seperti sebuah guling.

" yaakk.. appa leppas, kyu mau belangkat kesekolah.. " kyuhyun terus memberontak di dalam dekapan yunho.

" tidak mau. Siapa suruh berani mengganggu tidur appa hm? "

" huwaaaaa… " tangisan kyuhyun meledak seketika.

" yaakk jung yunho! Kau apakan anakku ha? "

Jae yang terbangun mendengar tangisan kyuhyun yang ternyata karena sang appa, akhirnya menjewer telinga yunho.

" yah.. aw- sakit chagy.. aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada kyunnie "

Jae hanya mengabaikan yunho dan mulai membawa anak bungsu nya itu kedalam gendongannya.

" apakah kyu dipukul appa? " Tanya jae lembut, sambil mengusap bekas jejak airmata di pipi chubby kyuhyun.

" mwo? Mana mungkin aku memukulnya chagyy.. " bela yunho.

" ani eomma, tapi appa melalang kyu pelgi ke sekolah "

" ah jincha? Kalau begitu nanti kita pukul appa ne? sekarang kita pergi mandi dulu "

Jae memberikan death glare pada yunho lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi masih dengan kyuhyun dalam gendongannya.

.

.

Di meja makan saat ini terlihat yunho yang sedang asik menikmati Koran pagi, jae yang sibuk mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti untuk sarapan pagi ini, dan kyuhyun yang terlihat asik mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang masih menggantung, entah itu karena kursi yang terlalu tinggi atau memang kakinya yang pendek.

Changmin menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah terisi semua anggota keluarganya, dia adalah yang terakhir.

" Pagi semua.. " sapa changmin ramah dengan sebuah cengiran yang selalu bertengger dibibirnya.

" pagi cwang hyung!.. " jawab kyuhyun dengan semangat, matanya beberapa saat mengamati changmin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, lalu matanya kembali melihat ke arah seragamnya .

" eomma hali ini kyu sekolah kan ? "

" ya.. tentu saja chagy " ujar sang eomma lembut,sambil menyerahkan sebuah roti berselai coklat pada kyuhyun.

" cwang hyung juga akan belangkat kesekolah? "

" tentu saja, bocah " jawab changmin acuh

" eomma kenapa selagam kyunnie tidak sama dengan selagam yang dipakai cwang hyung? Bukannya kita sama – sama ke sekolah? " celetukan kyuhyun membuat seluruh orang yang berada dimeja makan manghetikan kegiatan mereka,terkecuali changmin.

" tentu saja beda. Hyung kan benar-benar kesekolah kalau kyu kan hanya ke sekolah mainan saja. Hahaha.. "

Yunho merutuki jawaban yang keluar dari mulut ember anak sulungnya itu.

" seragam kyu beda dengan changmin hyung karena kyu baru pertama kali masuk sekolah,nanti kalau sudah sering masuk sekolah segaram kyunnie juga akan berubah seperti seragam milik changmin hyung. " ucap yunho mencoba memberikan penjelasan yang sekiranya dapat dimengerti anak bungsunya.

" tap-tapi.. kyu mau yang selagamnya sama sepelti punya cwang hyung.. "

" eh? Mana bisa seperti itu. Kalau kyu seragamnya beda nanti tidak diperbolehkan masuk dengan ibu guru. " ujar sang eomma lembut, mencoba membujuk kyuhyun.

" benalkah sepelti itu appa? Hyung? "

" ya. Tentu saja benar kyu. " sang appa menjawabnya dengan mantap.

" tentu saja tid- aww.. " yunho yang yakin akan mendengar jawaban menyesatkan dari changmin langsung menedang kecil kaki anak sulungnya yang berada dibalik meja makan.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kelas bersama sang eomma, matanya berbinar senang saat melihat banyak anak-anak yang seusia dengannya.

" halo anak-anak semua.. hari ini sonsaengnim membawa teman baru untuk kalian, namanya kyuhyun, ayo kyu perkenalkan dirimu. "

" anyeong.. kyuhyun imnida " Ucap kyuhyun ramah tak lupa dengan senyuman manis.

" sekarang kyu boleh bergabung dengan teman-teman, kita akan belajar menggambar. "

" ayo eomma.. "

" eh? Oemma tidak boleh ikut belajar kyu, eomma hanya boleh mengantar sampai di dalam kelas, iyakan sonsaengnim? "

" iya kyu, coba lihat teman-teman di dalam kelas tidak ada yang membawa orangtuanya masuk kan? "

" tap-tapi.. kyu maunya belajal belsama eomma.. "

" kyu jangan nakal ne? nanti eomma adukan ke appa loh.. " ancam sang eomma.

" ne.. eomma,tapi jangan adukan kyu ke appa ya? "

" oke god boy! Eomma tunggu diluar ne?

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat dan mulai berjalan menuju teman-temannya.

" hai kyunnie.. aku taemin si mut-imutt di kelas ini "

" hei coba perhatikan, kyunnie juga sangat imutt.. " celetuk bocah lelaki yang satunya lagi sambil mencubit pipi gembul kyuhyun.

" eh? Tidak bisa bum, hanya taem yang paling imut "

" tapi kyu jug-

" kibum dan taemin kenapa asik sendiri? Cepat keluarkan buku gambar kalian " ucapan songsaenim membuat pertikaian mereka berhenti seketika.

" enak saja! Kyu ini yang paling tampan! " batin kyuhyun kesal sambil melirik dua bocah disampingnya.

.

Setelah semua anak-anak sudah mengeluarkan buku gambarnya, songsaengnim memberikan intruksi agar mereka menggambar barang kesayangan atau makanan kesukaan mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat mulai berpikir, sepertinya ia bingung dengan apa yang akan ia gambar sampai tiba-tiba muncul bola lampu kecil di atas kepalanya, sepertinya ada ide yang sudah muncul diotak kecilnya.

Tangan mungil kyuhyun mulai mengambil crayon berwarna hitam dan mulai membuat gambar.

" waah kyu suka donat yaa? " ujar taemin saat ia melirik buku gambar kyuhyun.

" eh? Tidak.. kyu sukanya pelmen coklat " jawab kyuhyun masih asik mewarnai gambarnya.

" tapi kenapa kyu menggambar donat? Kata songsaengnim kita harus menggambar barang kesayangan atau makanan kesuka'an "

" eh? Siapa yang menggambal donat. Ini balang kesayangan kyunnie tauk, namanya kaset game.

" he. Kaset game?

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah kyuhyun sangat menyenangkan, sepanjang perjalanan pulang bibir nya selalu mengembangkan senyuman manis, sesekali bibirnya berceloteh tentang teman-teman barunya.

" eomma.. tadi teman kyu yang namanya kibum beltanya kenapa kyu tidak bisa menyebut L ? memang kenapa eomma?

" Eh? L ? bukannya kyu bisa menyebutkannya? " Tanya sang eomma yang sepertinya belum mengerti dengan L yang dimaksud kyuhyun.

" el el el erl erl L!. " lihat eomma kyu tidak bisa menyebutkan L bukan L (?).

Jae tertawa kecil setelah mengerti maksud kyuhyun, R dan L terlihat sama jika keluar dari bibir anak bungsunya itu.

" hmm.. itu karena kyu masi kecil.

Jawaban singkat jae membuat kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, " tapi teman-teman dikelas juga masih kecil lalu kenapa meleka bisa menyebutkan erl eomma? "

Jae terdiam memikirkan jawaban lain yang sekiranya dapat dimengerti anak bungsunya.

" mungkin karena kyunnie tidak suka makan sayur "

" eh? Benalkah? "

Jae mengangguk sambil mengelus puncak kepala kyuhyun dengan lembut.

_Kalau kyunnie tidak mau memakan sayul belalti nanti kyu selamanya tidak bisa menyebutkan huruf L dong? Aaah andwee..! kalau begitu nanti kalau kyu sudah besal kyu halus memakan sayul_. Batin kyuhyun memikirkan nasibnya bersama dengan huruf R.

.

.

Setelah makan malam usai anak-anak keluarga jung sedang bersantai di ruang tengah, sedangkan eomma dan appa nya lebih memilih berada di dalam kamar. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah changmin yang berbaring santai, hyungnya itu terlihat sibuk menonton film kartun.

"cwang hyung, tadi disekolah kyu belajal menggambal dengan ibu gulu yang cantik dan kata ibu gulu gambalan kyu bagus. Kyu mau menggambal lagi, hyung mau mengajali kyu ? "

_Bagus? Memang gambaran seperti apa yang bisa dibuat bocah berumur 4 tahun? Changmin yakin pasti ibu guru disekolah kyuhyun berbohong. _Batin changmin setelah mendengar penuturan dongsaengnya itu.

" baiklah, cepat ambil buku gambalmu hyung akan menunjukan gambalan yang saaangat bagus!. Ucap changmin yang tanpa sadar juga telah berkata cadel, mungkin karena terlalu sering mendengar celotehan dongsaeng nya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri changmin sambil membawa sebuah buku gambar berukuran besar beserta satu kotak crayon.

" nah.. sekarang kita akan menggambar, hmmm.. apa ya, " pikir changmin bingung.

" aha! Lihat kyu, hyung akan mengajari membuat pizza. " changmin mulai mencoret-coret buku gambar kyuhyun dengan beberapa gambar pizza.

" hyung akan menggambar donat, spageti, ice cream dan semua makanan enak yang lainnya. "

Changmin mencoret-coret kembali buku gambar kyuhyun dengan gambar-gambar makanan yang saat ini melintas diotaknya.

_/ beberapa saat kemudian / _

" lihat kyu, gambaran hyung bagus semua kan? " kyuhyun menerima buku gambar yang diserahkan changmin padanya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat mengamati buku gambar yang saat ini sudah penuh dengan gambar-gambar makanan.

" buk-buku gambal kyunnie.. huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… " mata changmin terbelak kaget saat mendengar tangisan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba meledak membuat telinganya pengang seketika.

" yah.. yaah kyu jangan menangis lagi, diam ne? nanti hyung dimarahin eomma.. ah lihat sekarang buku gambar kyunnie sudah banyak gambarnya, mau hyung gambarkan lagi kah? Tapi kyu harus diam ne? " bujukan changmin ternyata malah semakin membuat tangisan kyuhyun bertambah nyaring.

" hu..huhhu huwaaaa.. eommaaa~ "

.

.

================================end================================

See u next week and kalau yang punya ide buat series kedepan atau request bisa kasih tau di review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Jung family the series : Holiday

.

Warning : OOC , TYPO'S & GAJE^^

Matahari sudah menampakan wujudnya sejak tadi, saat ini kediaman keluarga jung terlihat begitu sibuk. Sang ibu rumah tangga sedang menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang sudah dimasaknya sejak pagi-pagi tadi, ia tak lupa juga mengemas beberapa botol jus,makanan ringan dan juga buah-buahan. Yup weekend hari ini keluarga jung akan pergi piknik ke " taman myeongju " yang baru saja dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lain halnya dengan jaejoong yang sibuk menyiapkan kebutuhan piknik, saat ini yunho sang appa sedang sibuk membangunkan anak sulungnya yang memang sangat terkenal dengan tidur ala kebo.

" changmin-ah ayo cepatt bangun, kalau kau tidak bangun-bangun juga kau akan kita tinggal dirumah sendirian tanpa makanan "

" ngghh.. appa kejam sekali, aku sudah bangun appa~ " ujar changmin dengan mata yang masih tertutup sempurna. "

" cepatlah bangun dan pergi mandi min, jangan buat eomma mengamuk dipagi hari yang indah ini "

" iya aku akan bangun setelah appa keluar kamar nanti. "

" aish cepat mandi sana, appa akan membangunkan dongsaengmu. Kalau appa kembali dan kau belum mandi, kita benar benar akan meninggalkanmu " Ancam yunho yang hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas oleh anak sulungnya.

.

Yunho berjalan menuju kamar anak bungsunya yang tepat berada disamping kamar changmin, tangannya dengar perlahan membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat melihat anak bungsunya itu masih tidur dengan nyenyak, sedikit muncul rasa tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"_Ckck,. Sudah 4 tahun masih mengedot._" Batin yunho sambil tersenyum kecil, tangannya bergerak maju mengambil botol susu yang masih berada di genggaman tangan kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidur.

" kyunniee.. bangun chagya~ " yunho membangunkan kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut,berbeda sekali dengan caranya membangunkan changmin, tentu saja ini karena kyuhyun yang sangat manja dan cengeng, kalau salah-salah membangunkan bisa-bisa anak bungsunya ini malah mengamuk dan ia akan habis terkena omelan boojae nya.

" hey kyu.. kyunnie, " yunho kembali membangunkan kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi chuby anak bungsunya itu.

" appa, mana ada cara membangunkan orang tidur seperti itu. " celetuk changmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didalam kamar kyuhyun.

" kyuuu.. kyunniee~ ayoo bangun! Ha-mpphh.. " yunho dengan segera membekap mulut changmin sebelum suara cemprengnya keluar labih panjang lagi.

'' Hiks.. hiks, eommaa~ "

Mendengar suara isakan kecil dari bibir mungil kyuhyun membuat yunho melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut changmin.

" aish ini semua gara-gara suara cemprengmu itu min,lihat sebentar lagi kyunnie pasti akan rewel "

Yunho mengomeli changmin lalu membawa kyuhyun dalam gendongannya.

" uhh~ kenapa kyunnie semakin berat begini "

Mendengar keluhan sang appa membuat changmin terkikik geli.

" itu karena eomma selalu memberi kyunnie susu setiap saat,hihihi "

" itu karena kyunnie tidak suka makan nasi,memangnya kau benda apapun yang berbentuk makanan pasti berakhir didalam perut karetmu " ejek yunho yang hanya dibalas cengiran lebar oleh changmin.

" hyung mandi dulu ya, muaacchh~ " ujar changmin ceria dan dengan santainya mengecup pipi chuby dongsaengnya yang sedari tadi terisak, mungkin karena mendengar suara changmin yang membuatnya terkejut dan akhirnya terbangun. Ritual membangun anak bungsu keluarga jung memang harus hati-hati karena kalau tidak pasti kyuhyun akan rewel setelah bangun.

" yaakk jung changmin! " geretak yunho kesal.

" huhu.. huuu eommaa,, hiks "

" aigoo.. cup,cup.. jagoan appa jangan menangis ne? nanti kita pukul cwang hyung, sekarang appa akan mengantar kyunnie pada eomma jadi jangan menangis lagi. " bujuk yunho sambil mengelus-elus punggung kyuhyun.

"eommaa.. hiks "

Yunho segera membawa kyuhyun menghampiri jaejoong yang masih terlihat sibuk didapur, jae yang mendengar isakan anak bungsunya segera menghentikan kegiatan berkemas-kemasnya.

" aigoo.. yun, aku kan menyuruhmu membangunkannya, kenapa malah kau buat anakku menangis ha? " omel jae dan langsung mengambil alih kyuhyun kedalam gendongannya.

" aw.. bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis chagyaa~ tapi changmin" yunho membela diri dan meringis sakit saat mendapatkan jeweran dari jaejoong.

" kau kan appa nya, harusnya kau bisa melarang changmin agar tidak mengganggu dongsaengnya terus menerus. "

" _aish.. selalu aku yang kena batunya _ " batin yunho miris.

.

.

Changmin terlihat duduk santai disofa besar yang terdapat di ruang tengah, sang appa sendiri juga terlihat duduk disampignya sambil membaca Koran.

" eommaaa ceppaat.. kenapa lama sekaliii? " teriak changmin tiba-tiba dan sontak membuat yunho yang berada disampingnya terlonjak karena terkejut.

" yaakk changmin! Kau ingin membuat telinga appa tuli? Suara mu itu nyaring sekali "

" wahahaha.. appa terkejut ya? " changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengingat sang appa yang hampir terjatuh dari kursi karena mendegar teriakannya.

" aish memangnya siapa yang membuat kyuhyun rewel? Makannya jadi lama seperti ini. " suara omelan sang eomma yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya membuat changmin menghentikan tawanya.

" semua sudah lengkap? Ayoo berangkaat " ujar yunho semangat.

" yeeaayyy " teriak changmin yang tak kalah semangatnya.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju taman, yunho terlihat focus pada jalanan didepannya dan jae sendiri sedang bermain game di tab apple nya.

" chagy, sepertinya kau harus mengurangi asupan susu kyunnie " ujar yunho membuka percakapan sambil melirik kearah kyuhyun yang bermain bersama changmin dikursi belakang mobil dari kaca sepion depan.

" he? Harusnya kau bahagia yun karena aku selalu memberikan gizi yang baik untuk anak-anak "

" tapi kyuhyun jadi tidak suka makan nasi dan selalu membawa botol susunya kemana-mana. "

Mendengar penuturan sang suami membuat jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan bermain game nya dan melirik kyuhyun, benar saja kyuhyun selalu membawa botol susunya kemana-mana bahkan saat ini dia bermain bersama changmin dengan mulut yang di sumpali dot,padahal anak bungsunya itu sudah berumur 4 tahun.

" kau benar yun, sepertinya aku harus mengurangi asupan susu kyunnie " mendengar jawaban sang istri membuat yunho tersenyum simpul.

.

" waa cwang hyung lihat balonnya banyak sekalii " teriak kyuhyun girang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa pedagang balon yang berada didepan pintu taman dari kaca mobil.

" apa kyunnie mau balon? " Tanya changmin dengan senyum nakalnya.

" mauu " jawab kyuhyun semangat.

" kalau begitu nanti kita minta uang appa lalu membeli balon yang banyak " ujar changmin semangat.

" waah.. appa appa nanti kyu sama cwang hyung beli balon yang banyak ya appa? " Tanya kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar. "

" ne, nanti kita beli balon " jawab sang appa pasrah,untung saja cuma balon kalau tidak pasti yunho sudah menjewer telinga changmin.

.

" taraa kita sudah sampai '' yunho terlihat sangat semangat sama seperti anak-anaknya, mereka semua lalu turun dari mobil. " waaah tamannya bagus eomma ayo kita kebawah pohon sana eomma " ajak changmin sambil menggandeng tangan mungil kyuhyun.

" yak changmin tunggu " teriak yunho yang hanya diabaikan oleh anak sulungnya itu.

.

Yunho mengampar tikar yang lumayan besar lalu menyusun beberapa perlengkapan yang sudah disiapkan jaejoong dari rumah, sedangkan jaejoong terlihat sibuk mengambil gambar changmin dan kyuhyun dengan cameranya.

" eomma kyu mau belmain ayunan di sana " kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa permainan yang ada ditaman tersebut.

" baiklah, changmin temani dongsaeng mu bermain ya? Jangan nakal arra? "

" sip eomma! Ayo kyu " changmin segera berlari sambil menggandeng tangan kyuhyun.

" jangan berlari nanti jatuh " teriak yunho mengingatkan anak-anaknya "

.

setelah puas bermain changmin dan kyuhyun kembali menghampiri orang tuanya yang terlihat bermesraan.

" appa kyu juga mau disuapin apel " kyuhyun merengek manja, sepertinya iri melihat appanya yang sejak tadi menyuapi sang eomma dengan buah-buahan.

" kyu biar changmin hyung saja yang menyuapi bagaimana? Tawar changmin sambil memilih buah-buahan yang rerdapat dikeranjang.

" emm ne, kyu disuapi cwang hyung saja "

Yunho dan jaejoong tetawa kecil saat melihat changmin dan kyuhyun yang sekarang saling bersuap-suapan.

" oh yaa didekat kolam sana ada kebun binatang mini, setelah makan bagaimana jika kita ke sana? " tawar yunho pada anak-anak dan istrinya.

" mauu! " teriak changmin dan kyuhyun bersamaan.

" baiklah cepat habiskan makanan kalian " ucap jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala kedua anak lelakinya.

" eomma dimana botol susu kyu? " mendengar penuturan kyuhyun membuat yunho terejut, pasalnya saat membawa perlengkapan piknik tadi yunho sengaja meninggalkan dot kyuhyun didalam mobil.

" eh? Mana eomma tahu, bukannya kyunnie selalu membawanya? Jangan-jangan hilang waktu kyu bermain tadi ". jawab jaejoong dengan santai. Takut rencananya dan yunho untuk menyembunyikan dot kyuhyun diketahui oleh anak bungsunya itu.

" hiks. Dimana botol susu kyu.. " kyuhyun mulai terisak saat menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia tidak menggenggam dotnya.

'' kyu jangan menangis, mungkin botol susu kyunnie tertinggal dimobil? Ayo kita cari disana. "

Yunho dan jaejoong mendelikan matanya saat mendengar ucapan changmin, mereka berdua merutuki diri karena lupa memberitahukan rencananya pada changmin,

" _aish, gagal sudah rencana pertama " _batin jaejoong miris.

.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum gembira, yup saat ini mereka sudah berada di kebun binatang yang dimaksud yunho, sekarang botol susu kyuhyun sudah kembali berada digenggaman tangan anak bungsu keluarga jung itu, tadi dengan terpaksa yunho menemani changmin dan kyuhyun kembali ke mobil untuk mencari dot kyuhyun, tentu saja dapat dengan mudah ditemukan karena memang yunho meletakannya begitu saja dikursi belakang .

'' Waah appa lihat disana ada hewan yang digambal selimut kyu. Ayoo kesana"

" itu namanya jerapah kyunnie " yunho memberitahukan nama hewan yang dimaksud kyuhyun,

" appa lihat ada ulal besal ayo kesana " yunho hanya dapat menuruti kemauan anak bungsunya itu, _''anak kecil memang sangat antusias jika melihat hewan-hewan secara langsung'' _pikir yunho mencoba bersabar pasalnya sejak tadi kyuhyun selalu menyuruhnya kesana-kemari untuk meihat hewan yang ia tunjuk seenaknya. Bukannya yunho tidak menyukai semangat anaknya, masalahnya kyuhyun saat ini berada dalam gendongannya, tentu saja lengannya terasa pegal.

" appa ayo kesana, kita lihat monyet.. "

" ah tidak jadi appa, kita kesana saja lihat ada buaya "

" anii,buaya mengelikan appa. Kita kesana saja lihat singa "

" waah gajahnya besal sekali appa, ayo kesanaa "

Baru saja kaki yunho berhenti tepat didepan kandang singa, sekarang kyuhyun malah menunjuk hewan-hewan yang lain lagi.

" aigoo kyu! Appa lelah, ayo kita kembali saja "

Tanpa mendengar rengekan kyuhyun yunho segera berlari menyusul jaejoong dan changmin yang sejak tadi sudah kembali ketempat mereka bersantai.

.

" huwaaa.. hiks, appaa ayo lihat gajaah.. huhuhu eomma ayoo "

'' kau ini dasar buntalan energy ya kyu, kita semua saja lelah sudah berkeliling sekarang kau malah pake acara menangis segala lagi. " ujar changmin kesal mendengar rengekan kyuhyun.

" aigoo.. kyu diam ne? nanti eomma belikan apa yang kyu mau bagaimana? ''

'' hiks.. benalkah eomma? " Tanya kyuhyun dengan tangisan yang mulai mereda.

'' ne, tentu saja chagy. Tapi tidak boleh yang aneh-aneh ''

'' hmm.. apakah kyu boleh memelihala binatang? Kyu ingin punya pelihala'an eomma.. ''

'' tentu saja boleh kyu '' sang appa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun.

'' yeeayyy! Kalau begitu kyu pelihala gajah ya? ''

''eh? Jangan gajah kyu, itu terlalu besar '' yunho mencoba meluruskan permintaan anak bungsunya itu.

'' telalu besal? Hmm.. bagaimana kalau halimau? Ya appa halimau ya? Kyu seling lihat halimau di tv mengejal-ngejal kelbau. Kelen appa~ ''

'' mwoo? '' ketiga orang yang berada disana terkejut mendengar kemauan kyuhyun.

'' harimau itu makan daging kyu,kalau kau memeliharanya kita semua akan habis mengerikan '' ujar changmin sambil bergidik ngeri.

'' yaah lalu kyu pelihalanya apa eomma? ''

'' hm.. kyunnie kan bisa memlih hewan-hewan yang lucu untuk dipelihara ''

'' aha, kyu pelihala tikus ya eomma? ''

'' mwo? Andweeee.. ! '' teriak jaejoong histeris, membayangkan anak bungsunya bermain dengan tikus-tikus putih diruang tengah membuatnya merinding.

'' loh kenapa eomma? Tikus kan imutt ''

'' iihh tikus itu menggelikan kyu, kau ini! pilihlah hewan yang baik.'' Changmin mulai kesal mendengar hewan-hewan pilihan kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tidak ada yang beres.

'' semut? Semut kan baik eomma.. kata ibu gulu semut selalu hidup belkelompok. Semut juga selalu menyapa semut yang lain saat beltemu.''

'' aigoo jung yunho.. Urus anakmu yang satu ini. '' ujar jaejoong frustasi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tikar besar yang mereka duduki.

'' appa kyu boleh pelihala semut? ''

'' aish, kyunnie carilah hewan yang lain.. bagaiman kalau kucing? Kucing kan lucu, atau anak anjing saja? yunho membrerikan saran pada kyuhyun.

'' appa bukannya kyunnie alergi bulu? '' celetukan changmin membuat yunho terkejut,bagaimana bisa dia lupa bahwa anak bungsunya itu alergi bulu.

'' kucing! Ya, appa eomma kyu mau pelihala kucing. ''

'' oke nanti appa belikan ''

Jaejoong dan changmin hanya terdiam sedangkan kyuhyun sudah berlonjak-lonjak gembira karena sang appa akan membelikannya kucing

'' _dasar bocah,mau saja ditipu appa. Mana mungkin appa akan membelikannya kucing, sama saja mengantar anak bungsunya masuk rumah sakit. Hihihi '' _batin changmin terkikik geli melihat dongsaengnya berhasil ditipu sang appa.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, kaluarga jung memutuskan untuk pulang kembali kerumahnya. Beberapa keluarga yang piknik pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yunho membawa beberapa tas besar sedangkan changmin hanya membawakan tas eomma nya, jaejoong sendiri terlihat menggendong kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam, sepertinya kyuhyun kelelahan hari ini.

.

'' appa katanya akan membelikan kyu balon yang banyak? '' yunho mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya saat mendengar suara lemah kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah.

'' besok saja ne? sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke rumah kyu. ''

'' hiks balon.. ''

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat dan mata sayunya, sedangkan changmin sudah tertidur lelap disamping kyuhyun.

'' aigoo yun,sepertinya kyunnie sakit '' jaejoong segera mengangkat kyuhyun dan membawanya keatas pangkuannya. Benar saja, badan anak bungsunya itu terasa hangat.

'' eomma.. balon, hiks ''

'' sepertinya didepan sana ada penjual balon, kita nanti berhenti di simpangan sana yun ''

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan penjual balon, '' kyunnie mau beli balon berapa? '' Tanya sang eomma sambil membuka kaca mobil agar kyuhyun dapat melihat banyaknya balon bewarna-warni yang dijual.

'' kyu mau semuanya eomma '' kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar lemah.

'' baiklah ajushi saya beli balonnya semua '' ujar yunho sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won.

'' sepertinya anak kesayangan eoh? '' Tanya si ajushi penjual balon.

'' yah begitulah ajushi, dia sedang sakit. '' jawab yunho sambil tersenyum simpul. Yunho memasuki mobil setelah mengikat banyak balon di atas mobil .

'' appa mana balonnya?

'' balonnya appa ikat diatas mobil kyu, karena banyak sekali jadi tidak akan muat jika ditaruh didalam. Sekarang kyu tidur saja ne?'' yunho mengelus lembut kepala anak bungsunya, tangannya terasa hangat saat menyentuh dahi kyuhyun.

'' kyu mau pegang satu ''

'' baiklah tunggu dulu ne? appa akan ambilkan '' yunho kembali keluar dari mobil untuk mengambilkan sebuah balon.

'' nah sekarang kyunnie tidur ne? '' jae mengambil balon warna merah yang diulurukan yunho lalu menyerahkannya pada kyuhyun.

'' gomawo appa ''

Lalu Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk balon tersebut.

===============================end===========================

Aigo maaf ya kalau ceritanya pendek-pendek. Udah gitu alurnya kecepetan lagi, maaf-maaf author tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata Cuma itu yang ada di otak author /pundung dipojokan/ **gomawo..** buat semuanya yang uda menyempatkan diri untuk review /tebar bias/ oh ya buat change my brother maaf ya belum bisa update masih dalam pengetikan, ga dapet feel jadi males, hehehe


	4. ( with appa )

Jung family the series :

(with appa)

It's JUNG FAMILY :

changmin – 12 tahun

kyuhyun – 3 tahun

Jaejoong as eomma

Yunho as appa

Warning : ooc, gaje, miss typo, GS for jaejoong.

.

.

Dipagi hari yang menjelang siang, kediaman jung family yang biasanya sangat ramai saat ini terlihat lebih sepi. Oh pantas saja, hanya ada dua manusia yang berada didalam rumah mewah tersebut, jung yunho sang kepala keluarga yang masih sibuk dalam dunia mimpinya beserta anak bungsunya yang saat ini berada dalam pelukan hangat sang appa. Tentunya dalam keadaan yang sama "masih tertidur nyenyak", tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak bertahan lama, si bungsu yang berada dalam pelukan sang appa mulai menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya.

" engh… mma~ eomma.. " bibir mungil yang sejak tadi terkatub tersebut mulai mengeluarkan lenguhan beserta suara yang terdengar serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Tubuh mungilnya mulai bergerak gelisah mencoba melepaskan beban berat yang berada di atas tubuhnya, masih belum membuahkan hasil mata mungil tersebut mulai membuka secara perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa saat dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah sang appa yang masih tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. "

" ugh.. appaa.. lepas. " kyuhyun mendorong lengan yunho yang saat ini berada diatas tubuhnya. Tak kunjung mendapatkan respon, dengan beringasya tangan mungil kyuhyun menarik rambut yunho dengan kuat.

" aakhh~ jae, jangan terlalu keras menariknya chagy.. "

" appa.. bangun,bangun banguuun " kyuhyun berteriak dan tak lupa tangan mungilnya kembali menarik rambut yunho dengan kencang, menariknya kekanan dan kekiri.

" akh.. aw.. hei hentikan kyu,sakit. " yunho dengan segera membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan kepalanya terhuyung kekanan dan kekiri.

" aish kenapa menarik rambut appa eoh? Ini sakit kyu.. "

" appa tidak bangun-bangun,badan kyu kan sakit teltindih lengan dan kaki appa. Hiks…"

Mendengar penuturan anak bungsunya yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan menangis membuat yunho panic seketika.

" ne.. ne, maafkan appa, Appa janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Kyu jangan menangis ya? kyu mau susu? Bagaimana kalau appa buatkan? "

" hiks.. kyu mau eommaa.. "

" eomma? Ne ne.. appa akan panggilkan eomma, kyu tunggu sebentar oke? " dengan langkah lebar yunho keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur, berharap segera menemukan sang istrinya tercinta sedang memasak.

Kosong. Halaman belakang, kosong. Teras depan,kosong. Kamar changmin,kosong. Ruang keluarga,kosong. Kamar mandi, wc bahkan gudang pun tak luput dari pemeriksaan yunho,tapi semuanya kosong. Bahkan ia juga tidak menemukan changmin.

" aish kemana mereka semua " umpat yunho kesal. kakinya mulai melangkah menuju telepon rumah yang berada diruang santai, berharap semoga boojae nya tidak sedang di luar rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar nada sambung panggilan.

" yeoboseo? "

" chagiyaa. Kau dimana? Changmin juga dimana? Kenapa rumah sepi sekali "

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengar rentetan pertanyan dari sang suami.

" aku sedang pergi shoping dengan sungminnie, dan changmin pergi bermain kerumah temannya. Tenang saja chagya, selama ada kyunnie dirumah pasti tidak akan sepi. setelah shoping aku akan pergi mengikuti lelang tas. Ah sebaiknya kau segera buatkan kyu susu sebelum anak itu menangis. Baik-baik dirumah ne? Sampai jumpa chagy, Muach.. "

" aish… sial! Padahal hari ini aku ada janji bermain golf dengan junsu. " yunho merutuki kesialannya dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar dimana si "little evil" menunggu.

.

.

Yunho memandang pasrah kyuhyun yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang dengan mulut yang menghisap jempol.

" aish kyu, tidak boleh menghisap jempol arra? " yunho menarik tangan kyuhyun dan mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam gendongannya.

" appa.. mana eomma? "

'' eomma sedang belanja, changmin hyung sedang bermain keluar, dan hanya ada kita berdua di rumah ini. Jadi sebaiknya kita mandi dulu ne? "

" hanya ada appa dan kyu? " kyuhyun bertanya dengan kedua tangan yang memainkan telinga dan rambut yunho.

" ya,hanya kita kyu " jawab yunho dengan pasrah, sesekali ia meringis saat kyuhyun menarik rambutnya terlalu kuat..

.

" appa.. kyu mau pakai baju yang gambal spombob. Kyu tidak mau pakai baju ini appa "

Yunho kembali mengelus dadanya, dirinya harus benar-benar bersabar menghadapi anak bungsunya ini. Tadi saat mandi kyu tidak mau menggunakan sabun mandinya, saat membuatkan susu ia juga tidak mau dot yang yunho pilihkan, akhirnya yunho berniat menganti tempat susu tersebut dengan dot yang kyuhyun pilih sendiri, tapi kyu malah tidak mau, dan meminta dibuatkan susu yang baru. Dan sekarang bocah ini kembali berulah.

" aish kyunnie.. cepatlah kembali kekamarmu lalu ambil baju yang ingin kyu kenakan, appa akan menunggumu di sini oke? "

" oke appa " dengan hanya menggunakan kaus dalam dan celana dalam, tubuh mungil kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

10 menit berlalu

Belum ada tanda-tanda kyuhyun akan kembali,karena jengah menunggu akhirnya yunho memutuskan untuk menyusul ke kamar anak bungsunya yang imut namun nan menyebalkan itu.

" astaga kyu! " pekikan yunho membuat kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

" appa bajunya tidak ada, kyu sudah cali tapi tidak ketemu appa "

Yunho memandang sekliling kamar anak bungsunya itu dengan pandangan horror, sekarang hampir semua pakaian yang berada di dalam lemari anaknya itu berserakan dilantai.

" huh,baiklah.. kyu pakai baju ini saja ya? Nanti akan appa ajak jalan-jalan bagaimana? " yunho menghela nafas, dan mencoba membujuk kyuhyun. Berharap dengan kata ''jalan-jalan'' anak bungsunya itu bisa melupakan baju spongebob yang ia cari.

" kita akan jalan-jalan appa? Membeli mainan lalu makan pelmen kapas? Beli balon juga? "

" hmm.. ya, tentu saja " dengan sedikit perasaan ragu,yunho akhirnya meng-iyakan perkataan anak bungsunya itu.

.

Saat ini yunho dan kyuhyun sedang berada di lapangan golf, sebenarnya yunho sedikit ragu, ah ralat. Tapi sangat ragu untuk membawa kyuhyun ke tempat ini. takut-takut anaknya itu mengamuk karena bosan.

" kyu duduk di sini sebentar ne? appa dan junsu ajushi akan bermain golf, kyu hanya cukup menontonnya dari sini. Setelah appa selesai kita akan beli mainan baru oke? " ujar yunho sambil menyerahkan botol susu pada anak bungsunya tersebut.

" oke appa, tapi jangan lama-lama ya "

" sip boss " tangan yunho mengacak-ngacak rambut kyuhyun lalu mencium kedua pipi gembul tersebut.

.

Mata mungil kyuhyun mengamati tempat yang sangat asing baginya, ya ini pertama kalinya ia diajak sang appa ketempat seperti ini, tempat sangat luas yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau. Ia meletakkan dot yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya, susunya masih tersisa setengah. Kakinya berlari kecil menuju sang appa yang terlihat asik dengan sebuah tongkat ditengah lapangan sana.

" appaa.. appaa " mendengar teriakan kyuhyun membuat yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul bola dengan tongkat andalannya itu.

" ada apa kyu? Apakah susumu sudah habis? " Tanya yunho yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh anak bungsunya.

" kyu bosan appa.. kyu mau ikut belmain juga, " bermain? Yang benar saja,bahkan tongkat golf dan tinggi badan anaknya itu nyaris sama -_-

" kyu ingin bermain? Ajushi punya bola,dan kyunnie bisa bermain di sini. Bagaimana? " suara berat junsu memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

" main bola? Kyu mauu.. "

" bolanya ada di mobil,ajushi akan ambilkan. Kyu tunggu ne? "

" yeeaayy… gomawo jun ajushi "

.

" junsu-ah.. kapan kau akan memukul bolanya? lama sekali " ujar yunho kesal melihat junsu yang sejak tadi tak kunjung memukul bolanya.

" yaakk jung yunho! Bagaimana aku bisa memukul bolanya kalau sejak tadi bocah kecilmu itu mondar-mandir didepan sana dengan bola besarnya itu "

" bukannya itu salahmu? Kau kan yang memberikan bola tersebut pada kyunnie "

" aish kau ini menyebalkan sekali jung! "

" appaa.. jun ajushi.. " teriakan kyuhyun membuat mereka menghentikan perdebatan kecil tersebut.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju sang appa dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam sebuah bola karet yang cukup besar.

" appa, jun ajushi.. kita belmain bola ne? nanti appa jadi kipelnya jun ajushi juga jadi kipel, lalu kyu jadi pemainnya. "

Junsu menatap horror pada kyuhyun dan yunho bergantian.

" nngg, tapi ini bukan lapangan sepak bola kyunnie, kyu bisa bermain sepak bola dengan changmin hyung saat di rumah nanti, iyakan yunho? "

" hhmm.. ne, benar yang dikatan jun ajushi kyu "

" tap-tapi kyu maunya belmain di sini, hiks.. "

Melihat mata kyuhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca yunho segera menarik junsu sedikit menjauh dari kyuhyun.

" junsu-ah sepertinya kita harus menuruti kemauan kyunnie, kau maukan? "

" mwoo? Yang benar saja, jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh jung yunho " geram junsu kesal.

" aigoo.. sebentar lagi kyu akan menangis,dan aku yakin kau akan menyesal karena membuat kyu mengamuk. "

Setelah berfikir beberapa saat akhirnya dengan terpaksa junsu menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

" appa.. cepat tangkap bolanya, kenapa lalinya lambat sekali.. cepat appa nanti bolanya diambil jun ajushi "

Kyuhyun terus berteriak menyemangati appa nya, dan kenapa yunho harus berlari menangkap bola? Bukannya kyuhyun bilang tadi ia akan menjadi kipper? Oh ternyata salah, saat ini bocah kecil tersebut terus berteriak menyemangati sang appa untuk segera menangkap bola yang ia lempar lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada kyuhyun dan kyuhyun kembali melemparnya, hanya itulah yang terjadi sejak 20 menit yang lalu dilapangan golf tersebut,untung saja lapangan ini milik pribadi keluarga junsu. Kalau tidak.. ah entah apa yang akan terjadi -_-

" hahh.. hah.. kyunnie, appa lelah.. kau tidak kasian eoh? Liat junsu ajushi juga lelah kyu, kita berhenti saja ne bermainnya? "

" hah.. hhh benar kyu ajushi lelah bagaimana kalau kita beli ice cream saja? "

" ah ya, ditambah dengan permen yang banyak. Bagaimana kyu ? " timpal yunho mencoba ikut membujuk putra kecilnya.

" tapi kyu maunya pelmen kapas, es klim, mainan balu, sama psp walna melah sepelti punya cwang hyung, appa.. "

'' ne, ne.. kyu tenang saja. Ajushi yang akan belikan semuanya, oke "

Mendengar penuturan junsu membuat yunho ber-smirk ria.

.

.

Saat ini yunho,junsu dan kyuhyun sudah berada di sebuah kedai ice cream langganan jung family.

" nah sekarang kyu mau memesan ice cream yang mana? " tanya junsu pada kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk melihat gambar-gambar ice cream yang tertera di dinding ruangan.

" kyu mau yang lasa vanilla dengan ukulan jumbo, lasa coklat, stobelli yogult, dan lasa blubelly.. kyu mau semuanya ukulan yang besal lalu pakai toping pelmen coklat walna-walni yang banyak. "

" m-mwo? Benar itu yang kyu pesan ? "

" iya, jun ajushi " jawab kyuhyun dengan anggukan semangat dan cengiran lebarnya yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih yang tertata rapi.

Junsu melirik yunho yang berada di samping kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu, " yun.. sebenarnya anakmu itu ingin membeli ice cream atau ingin menjual ice cream eoh? "

" kyu memang seperti itu, kau benar-benar akan menyesal karena mentraktir kyunnie dan jika kau tidak menuruti kemauannya, dia akan mengamuk. Kau tau? Amukannya lebih mengerikan dari pada amukan eommanya "

" mwo? Sial, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi jung yunho "

" kau tenang saja, ini baru ice cream, masih ada psp,mainan dan permen yang harus kau belikan untuk kyunnie, sebaiknnya kau hanya cukup siapkan mental dan dompetmu. " jawab yunho dengan santainya.

" aish. Sial! Anak dan appa sama saja menyebalkannya, lain kali aku tidak boleh terjebak oleh buntalan imut ini lagi, " batin junsu frustasi sambil melirik kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan botol susunya.

.

.

End!

.

Hollaaa~ maaf banyak typo u,u ga tau banyak atau engga. Soalnya ga di edit lagi.

Btw maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang nunggu fic ini T_T sebenernya gue nulis fanfic ini Cuma iseng-iseng aja,soalnya pas gue lagi PKL jarang banget ada kerjaan dan pada akhirnya gue isi dengan menulis,tapi pada awalnya emang pengen banget sih buat bisa nulis fic dan jadi author *nyengir* Sekarang PKL uda selesai dan beberapa minggu yg lalu sibuk untuk ngurus laporan, fic ini uda gue tulis sampe yang the series ke 6, tapi sayangnya laptop instal ulang dan akhirnya hilang,begitu juga dengan change my brother. Kalau change my brother kayanya ga bisa di update belakangan ini, karena bener-bener ga ada feel nya, dan gue lebih nge-feel nya dengan fic ini. apalagi pas tau fic ini jadi inspirasi author lain,akhirnya malem itu juga gue ngebut buat ulang lanjutan fic ini.

dan sekali lagi,sebenernya gue juga mau pengakuan dosa ehem.. ehm.. sebenernya gue ini yang punya akun blackyuline, pengen gue sih akun blackyuline itu special buat jadi readers dan gue buat akun baru untuk post fic yang gue buat, yaitu , jadi jangan heran ya kalau akun itu ga pernah komen di fic orang lain. ToT

Oke. Cuma itu yang mau gue sampein, Maaf sekali lagi karena udah banyak bacot pake curhatanya segala lagi. *bow


	5. sembunyi - sembunyian

Jung family the series 5 : sembunyi- sembunyian

It's JUNG FAMILY :

changmin as hyung

kyuhyun as dongsaeng

Jaejoong as eomma

Yunho as appa

Warning : ooc, gaje,bored, typo's, GS for jaejoong.

**Note : Di series ke 5 ini ceritanya umur kyu masih 2 tahun , dan berarti umur changmin juga mundur lagi** **menjadi 11 tahun ** ** . **

Suasana jam istirahat di sekolah dasar paran saat ini terlihat begitu ramai, banyak anak-anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran, sekedar berbincang ataupun asik dengan gadget mereka dan sebagiannya lagi memilih untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka dengan makanan di kantin atau makanan yang di buatkan special dari eomma mereka . sepertihalnya changmin, bocah kecil tersebut sedang sibuk melahap bekal yang dibuatkan eommanya dari rumah di sebuah bangku yang terdapat di taman sekolah, bukan hanya changmin, beberapa teman-temannya juga makan di bangku tersebut, tentunya dengan sebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar dan dibawah rindangnya pohon.

" changmin-ah.. apakah masakan eomma mu sangat enak? Kau selalu memakannya dengan lahap " Tanya minho yang saat ini memakan bekalnya dengan perlahan dan sesekali memperhatikan cara makan changmin yang terlihat eerr sedikit brutal.

" yup! Tentu saja, masakan eommaku adalah masakan yang paaaling enak di dunia " changmin menjawab pertanyaan minho disertai cengiran lebar setelah menelan habis makanan yang berada didalam mulutnya.

" waah.. pasti eomma changmin sangat pintar memasak " celetuk salah satu teman perempuannya yang bernama sulli dengan decak kagum.

" ne, itu benar sekali. Tapi sekarang eomma tidak sering memasak seperti dulu lagi. " ujar changmin sedikit menundukan kepalanya dengan lesu.

" waeyo? " donghae terheran saat melihat perubahan mimic wajah changmin yang saat ini tidak sesemangat tadi.

" sekarang eomma sibuk mengurus dongsaengku, uhh dia itu sangat tidak bisa diam, berlari kesana-kemari, kalau makan maunya diajak jalan-jalan ketaman. Aku saja lelah bermain dengannya,pasti eomma lelah menjaga kyunnie,makannya eomma sekarang jarang memasak. " beber changmin panjang lebar.

" wah changmin punya dongsaeng kecil? " Tanya donghae dengan mata yang berbinar.

" ne, kalau tidak salah kata eomma umur kyunnie masih dua tahun "

" aigoo.. pasti dongsaeng changmin lucu sekali " kali ini sulli yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

" tentu saja,dongsaeng changmin sangat lucu, badannya gembul lalu kulitnya putih susu dengan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan, tidak seperti hyungnya " ujar minho sambil membayangkan wajah kyuhyun yang setiap sore berada ditaman bersama eomma changmin.

" plettak.. "

" aw.. yak ini sakit changmin " teriak minho kesakitan saat changmin memukul kepalanya menggunakan sumpit .

" aku memang tidak imut dan lucu seperti dongsaeng ku,tapi aku ini yang paling tampan di keluarga jung " changmin berdiri dan mebusungkan dadanya, dengan wajah angkuh tangan kanannya menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Dan ketiga temannya pun hanya dapat memandang changmin dengan horror .

" aigoo.. sulli jadi ingin bertemu dengan dongsaeng changmin "

" hae juga ingin bertemu dengan dongsaeng changmin "

" minho juga jadi merindukan wajah kyunnie "

Mendengar penuturan ketiga temannya membuat pikiran changmin yang entah pergi kemana kembali kedunia nyata.

" eh? Mana boleh, kata appa changmin harus menjaga kyunnie dengan baik, jadi tentu saja kalian tidak boleh bertemu kyuhyun "

" Kenapa seperti itu? Kami kan teman changmin, masa tidak boleh bermain kerumah changmin untuk bertemu dongsaengmu? Kami kan bukan orang jahat. " donghae dan minho menganggukan kepala mereka mendengar ucapan sulli.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat changmin akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya "hmm.. baiklah,karena kalian teman-teman changmin, nanti sepulang sekolah kalian boleh bermain kerumahku untuk bertemu kyunnie " mendengar penuturan changmin membuat ketiga temannnya tersebut bersorak gembira.

.

.

.

= house jung family=

.

" kyunnie.. ayo buka mulutnya, keretanya sebentar lagi akan masuk ke terowongan, Aaaaa~ " jaejoong terlihat sibuk menyuapi anak bungsunya yang sejak tadi asik bermain di atas mobil mini yang ia naiki.

" anni.. enyang maa~ "

" aigoo.. kyunnie kan baru makan sedikit "

" eomma.. changmin pulang " mendengar suara hyungnya membuat kyuhyun ingin segera keluar dari mobil-mobilan tersebut dan berlari memeluk hyungnya, tapi tentu saja itu tidak mudah. Naik saja dinaikkan, mana bisa ia keluar sendiri. Melihat kyuhyun yang berusaha keluar membuat jaejoong terkikik geli, kedua tangannya terjulur untuk mengangkat kyuhyun dan membawanya kedalam gendongan.

Melihat changmin yang sudah berada tak jauh dihadapannya, kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuh gembulnya,meminta turun dari gendongan sang eomma.

" cang yung.. kkkkk " mendapat pelukan hangat dari changmin membuat kyuhyun terkikik senang,ia merindukan hyungnya. pasalnya kyuhyun tidak akan mudah untuk lepas dari changmin, untuk berangkat sekolah saja changmin harus cepat pergi sebelum dongsaeng imut nya ini bangun, jika kyu tau changmin pergi pasti ia akan menangis.

" wah.. changmin membawa teman-teman eoh? "

" ne eomma, ini sulli dan yang ini donghae, mereka kemari karena ingin melihat kyunnie " ujar changmin memperkenalkan teman-temannya dan maksud kedatangan mereka. Lalu minho? Tentu saja tidak penting untuk dikenalkan kembali, eomma changmin pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Minho anak tetangga sebelah dan sudah sering bermain kerumahnya.

" anyeong ajhuma.. " sulli,donghae beserta minho membungkukan badan mereka dan memberi salam.

" anyeong .. " balas jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya, " ayo masuk,sebaiknya kalian bermain di ruang tengah saja ne? changmin ganti baju dulu baru bermain dengan kyunnie, eomma akan menyiapkan kue untuk kalian "

Teman-teman changmin mengikuti langkah jaejoong menuju ruang tengah sedangkan changmin berjalan menujur kamarnya yang tentu saja dengan dongsaengnya yang saat ini mengenggam erat ujung baju changmin, seolah-olah takut ditinggal hyungnya lagi.

.

" kyu duduk disini ne? jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kyunnie jatuh. Hyung ganti baju dulu " changmin mengangkat tubuh gembul dongsaengnya dan mendudukannya di atas tempat tidur yang beralaskan badcover bergambar batman.

" yung, abic cekolah? " Tanya kyuhyun sambil memainkan boneka keropi yang ada di Rajang changmin.

" ne, hyung habis pulang sekolah. Kalau kyu sudah besar nanti kyu juga akan sekolah seperti hyung. " changmin menjawab pertanyaan dongsaengnya sambil mengganti bajunya, setelah selesai berganti dengan pakaian sehari-hari changmin menurunkan kyuhyun dari atas ranjang dan mengajaknya menuju ruang tengah dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu.

" yung.. kyu oleh ikut cekolah? "

" tentu saja tidak boleh, kyunnie kan masih kecil. "

Mendengar jawaban hyungnya membuat mata kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

" hiks.. kyu ikut.. hiks kyu mau ikut yung, huwaaaa.. "

" ah ne, ne kyu boleh ikut hyung sekolah.. cup- cup kyu jangan menangis ne? nanti eomma marah, besok kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama, ssttt… sudah ya kyu jangan menangis lagi, " changmin menghebuskan nafas lega saat isakan kyuhyun mulai mereda.

" hiks.. endong yung " pinta kyuhyun sedikit tidak nyambung.

Changmin segera menjulurkan kedua tangannya, membawa kyuhyun kedalam gendongan ala koala.

" _uh.. berat._ " batin changmin miris.

.

.

Setelah sampai ke ruang tengah changmin menurunkan kyuhyun dari gendongannya, donghae dengan segera mendekat dan mencubit pipi gembul dongsaeng changmin. " aigoo.. dongsaengmu lucu sekali changmin-ah, boleh hae bawa pulang sebentar? " celetuk donghae asal.

" ne benar, imutnyaa.. Nanti sulli pinjam sebentar boleh kan? " Tanya sulli yang kali ini lebih ngasal.

" aish.. sudah lepaskan cubitanmu hae, dan kau minho. berhenti memainkan tangan kyunnie, minho segera menghentikan adegan mengayun-ayunkan tangan kyuhyun saat mendapatkan death glare gratis dari changmin. " kalian pikir dongsaengku mainan, ingin dibawa pulang dan dipinjam. Enak saja "

Changmin mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan teman-temannya tersebut.

" changmin, tadi eomma mu pergi sebentar membeli biscuit kyuhyun yang sudah habis di minimarket depan komplek, eomma mu bilang kau harus menjaga kyunnie. " ujar minho sambil menciumi pipi gembul kyuhyun.

" _pantas saja waktu kyuhyunmenangis tadi eomma tidak muncul " _batin changmin sambil menganggukan kepalanya, bermaksud merespon apa yang baru saja minho sampaikan.

" yung.. capa? " celetuk kyuhyun terheran melihat beberapa wajah yang asing dimatanya.

" ini teman-teman hyung.. yang ini donghae, sulli dan minho. Kyunnie harus memanggilnya hyung dan noona, arra? "

" hae yung? Kkkk~ main.. main ma kyu.. "

" yah.. kyu, kenapa hanya donghae yang di ajak main? " Protes minho kesal

" antian yung.. " jawab kyuhyun kecil sok gede

" hae yung adi kuda, kyu adi oboy.. kkkk~ " kyuhyun kembali terkikik senang sambil menaiki tubuh donghae yang sudah merunduk seperti kuda.

" cang yung.. min yung, culli noona, adi enjahat.. laliii~ lali yung.. epat da lang jahat. (lari hyung cepat ada orang jahat ) " teriak kyuhyun kecil semangat sambil memukuli bahu donghae, sedangkan changmin minho dan sulli yang berperan sebagai orang jahat segera berlari mengejar kyuhyun yang sudah menunggangi kudanya, yah tentu saja berlari dengan sangat lambat di sertai suara-suara menyeramkan untuk menambah efek permainan (?)

" Astaga kyunnie.. " suara nyaring nyonya jung membuat permain mereka terhenti.

" aigoo.. kyu, jangan bermain seperti itu ne? kan kasian hae hyung. " ujar sang eomma sambil menurunkan tubuh gempal kyuhyun dari punggung donghae.

" kyu main maa~ " rengek kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak rela diturunkan dari punggung donghae.

" kyu kan bisa bermain yang lainnya, bagaimana jika bermain mobil-mobilan? Atau main sembunyi-sembunyian? "

" cembunyian? " Tanya kyuhyun bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan jangan lupakan kedua bola mata yang berkedip dengan polosnya.

" ne sembunyian, nanti changmin hyung akan menutup mata lalu kyunnie dan yang lainnya bersembunyi, setelah itu changmin hyung akan mencari kyu lalu menangkapnya " ujar jaejoong memberikan penjelasan pada putra bungsunya.

" yah eomma.. kenapa changmin yang menutup mata? " protes changmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

" kan hanya permainan changmin-ah "

" main.. kyu mau main " ujar kyuhyun ceria.

" oke, tapi jangan keluar dari rumah ne? " jaejoong tersenyum tipis sambil mencubit kedua pipi gembul anak bungsunya.

" changmin jaga dongsaeng mu oke? eomma akan memasak "

" siap nyonya! " jawab changmin tegas sambil memberi hormat dan berdiri tegak layaknya tentara korea.

.

Seperti apa yang dianjurkan nyonya jung tadi, mereka akhirnya mulai bermain sembunyi-sembunyian. Kyuhyun kecil berlari memasuki kamar appa dan eomma nya, matanya menatap bingung ke sekeliling ruangan, kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat melihat keranjang pakaian kotor di samping kamar mandi, saat mencoba untuk masuk kedalam keranjang berbentuk bulat dan tinggi tersebut kyuhyun kembali terdiam, tubuhnya tidak sampai untuk naik ke dalam keranjang. Melihat bangku kecil yang sering ia duduki saat makan ada di dalam kamar tersebut tangan mungilnyapun menarik kursi tersebut mendekati keranjang kemudian dengan lihai kakinya merangkak naik ke atas kursi lalu memasukan tubuh mungilnya kedalam keranjang. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tertawa saat ia berhasil masuk ke tempat persembunyian.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian -

'' kyunniiee.. hyung dan yang lainnya akan bermain ke taman, dimana kau? Cepat keluar " teriak changmin mencoba mengibuli dongsaeng kecilnya tersebut.

mendengar suara changmin yang akan bermain ke taman membuat kyuhyun kalang kabut didalam keranjang, ia tidak mau di tinggal hyungnya. Badannya terus bergerak resah.

" baiklah kyunnie.. hyung, minho, hae hyung dan sulli noona pergi ketaman "

Tak kunjung dapat keluar dan mendengar teriakan hyungnya yang pergi ketaman membuat kyuhyun kembali berusaha keluar dari keranjang tersebut, tapi semuanya sia-sia saja.

" hiks.. yung.. chang yung.. hiks eommaa.. huwaaaaaaa.. "

Jaejoong yang mendengar tangisan anak bungsunya segera mematikan kompor dan menuju asal suara.

Sesampainya dikamar utama jaejoong menemukan changmin, minho, donghae beserta sulli yang sudah berada disana . " aigo ada apa ini " ujar jae panic, sedangkan changmin dan minho sejak tadi tertawa mencoba mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun yang masih menangis.

" hahaha,.. kyu tidak bisa keluar dari keranjang pakaian eomma, aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya " jelas changmin masih disertai dengan tawanya.

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum saat melihat anak bungsunya terduduk didalam keranjang pakaian sambil menangis.

" huhuhu.. eommaa~ " kyuhyun memeluk leher eommanya sambil terisak saat sudah berada dalam gendongan jaejoong.

" cup-cup chagy.. sudah ne, jangan menangis lagi " nyonya jung menepuk-nepuk punggung kyuhyun dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan anak bungsunya.

" hiks.. kyu tidak mau main cembunyian agi, huhuhu ~ " yang lain pun tergelak saat mendengar penuturan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

End

maaf ya kalau banyak yang protes kenapa pendek, tipe ceritanya kan begini jadi ga bisa dipanjangin, mianhae ne

Big thanks buat semua yang uda baca dan review kalau punya masukan atau ide-ide untuk series ke depan silahkan tuangkan di dalam review.

See u next series.


	6. Chapter 6 (sepeda kyunnie)

Jung family the series

It's JUNG FAMILY :

changmin as hyung ( 13 tahun )

kyuhyun as dongsaeng ( 4 tahun )

Jaejoong as eomma

Yunho as appa

Warning : ooc, gaje,bored, typo's, GS for jaejoong.

**Note : di chap ini umur kyu dan cwang sudah kembali seperti semula, maaf kalau ada yang bingung umur kyuhyun kadang 3tahun 2tahun ataupun 4tahun *labil*, tapi pada dasarnya dific ini umur kyu itu 4tahun.*nyengir***

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya kediaman keluarga jung selalu terlihat ramai akibat ulah changmin dan kyuhyun, terutama pada hari ini. yup ini weekend dan bisa dipastikan seluruh anggota keluarga jung sedang berada dirumah menikmati hari libur.

" brukk.. " yunho terkejut saat ia berjalan menuju dapur dari arah berlawanan anak bungsunya berlari dan langsung memeluk kedua kakinya.

" appa.. appa tolong kyu ada monstel " teriak kyuhyun panik saat melihat changmin sedang medekatinya dengan berjalan ala zhombie.

" mwo monster? Mana monsternya biar appa hajar " yunho pun berujar dengan lantang dan bergaya seolah-olah ia adalah pahlawan.

" itu appa monstelnya, ayo kita lali cebelum kita di mamam cama monstelnya " teriak kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah changmin yang sudah berada diambang pintu.

" baiklah, ayo kita selamatkan diri kita " jawab yunho semangat, mencoba mengikuti alur imajinasi anak bungsunya.

" ayo cepat lali appa, tapi gendong kyunnie "

" bwahahaha.. " yunho dan changmin tergelak seketika saat mendengar penuturan kyuhyun,

" yaah appa,hyung, kenapa teltawa? Pelmainannya belum celecai " kyuhyun berkacak pinggang sambil menatap sebal appa dan hyungnya yang masih tertawa.

" maafkan appa ne? habis masa kyu minta digendong, padahal ini kan adegan yang menegangkan " ujar yunho setelah berhasil meredam tawanya.

" huh, kyu tidak mau main cama hyung dan appa lagi " kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur dengan menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya.

Yunho dan changmin hanya terdiam memperhatikan kepergian kyuhyun lalu menyusulnya menuju dapur dimana sang eomma sedang membuat kue.

.

.

Nyonya jung tersenyum kecil saat melihat anak bungsunya berjalan menuju meja makan dengan wajah kesal.

" ada apa kyu? Apakah changmin hyung nakal eoh? " Tanya jaejoong dengan kedua tangan yang masih sibuk mencetak kue kering kedalam Loyang.

" kyu tidak mau main dengan appa dan cwang hyung lagi, meleka nakal " jawab kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didadanya. Nyonya jung hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan anak bungsunya.

" eomma.. kyu mau duduk " yunho yang sudah berada di dapur mengangkat tubuh gempal kyuhyun dan mendudukannya di atas kursi yang memang lebih tinggi dari tubuh anaknya.

" eommaa.. kyu mau cucu~ " rengek kyuhyun menja sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung.,sepertinya ia telah melupakan rasa kesalnya.

" yunho chagy, buatkan kyu susu dulu ne? kau lihat kan aku sedang sibuk "

" susu? Bukannya kyu baru saja menghabiskan satu botol susu? Dan sekarang susu lagi? " celetuk yunho heran.

" ne eomma.. kyu kebanyakan minum susu, jadi tidak mau makan nasi " ujar changmin yang kali ini membuat Jaejoong terdiam, ia baru ingat bahwa pagi ini kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan 3 botol susu padahal waktu baru menunjukan jam sepuluh pagi, Jika begini terus kapan anaknya mau makan nasi?

" eommaa~ " suara rengekan kyuhyun membuat jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya, jaejoong menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mencetak kue dan menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan suara rengekannya.

" benar yang dikatakan appa dan changmin hyung, kyunnie sudah banyak minum susu kan? Dan lagi kyu juga belum ada makan, jadi eomma tidak akan membuatkan susu sebelum kyunnie mau makan nasi "

" annii.. kyu kenyang eomma~ "

" kalau kenyang kenapa minta susu eoh? " celetuk changmin yang membuat kyuhyun terdiam.

" hmm.. kyu hauz jadi mau cucu. Bwek- " kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah changmin, sepertinya ia begitu senang karena dapat membalas ucapan hyungnya.

" kalau kyunnie haus, kyu bisa minum air putih " changmin bersmirk ria saat mendengar penuturan sang appa. Kali ini kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, nyonya jung yang sejak tadi mendengarkan perdebatan keluarga kecilnya tersenyum kecil dan mendekati anak bungsunya yang masih terlihat kesal.

" mulai sekarang kyunnie harus makan nasi dulu baru boleh minum susu, kalau kyu tidak mau makan nasi eomma tidak akan membuatkan susu, nanti botol-botol susu kyunnie akan eomma buang saja "

" a-andwe eomma~ kalau botol cucunya eomma buang, kyu tidak bica minum cucu lagi " mata kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tidak akan mau minum susu tanpa dot.

" makannya kyu harus menuruti ucapan eomma, kyunnie harus makan dulu ne? bagaimana kalau appa yang suapi? " ujar yunho mencoba membujuk anak bungsunya, kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuh gempal kyuhyun dan membawanya kedalam gendongan, ia tahu sebentar lagi anak bungsnya itu akan menangis.

" nanti makannya sambil main dengan hyung " ujar changmin dengan semangat.

" makannya cambil main? " Tanya kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar dan sepertinya tidak jadi menangis.

" ne, tentu saja " jawab changmin sambil menanggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

" main cepeda di taman ya appa? "

" oke jagoan.. kita main sepeda di taman belakang " sepertinya keluarga jung tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan kyuhyun agar anak bungsu mereka mau makan nasi.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang ia terus tertawa dengan riang ditaman belakang, yup saat ini kyuhyun sedang duduk manis diatas sepeda kecilnya dan changmin mendorong sepedanya mengelilingi taman, sedangkan sang appa sibuk mengikuti arah sepeda kyuhyun berjalan untuk menyuapi anak bungsunya tersebut.

" kyu sudah ya hyung capek " keluh changmin sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir dikeningnya.

" anni hyung, kyu kan belum celecai mamamnya "

" tapi hyung capek kyu, hyung mau main game " tak mau kembali mendengar rengekan dongsaengnya dengan cepat changmin melesat memasuki rumah, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih bertengger disepedanya.

" huwaaaa.. cwang hyuuung "

" aigo changmin-ah kau senang sekali membuat adikmu menangis " teriak yunho yang tentu saja tidak akan didengar oleh changmin yang saat ini sudah bermain game di ruang santai.

" cup cup.. kyu jangan menangis ne? sini biar appa yang mendorongkan sepedanya " mendengar penuturan sang appa tangisan kyuhyun hilang seketika, digantikan cengiran lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Dengan susah payah yunho mendorong sepeda kyuhyun yang tentu saja berat karena ada kyuhyun diatasnya , sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang piring makan kyuhyun yang masih tersisa setengah.

.

.

Satu jam pun berlalu, yunho sudah berhasil menyuapi kyuhyun hingga makanan yang ada dipiringnya habis. Kenapa sampai satu jam? Tentu saja karena anak bungsu keluarga jung tersebut hanya merendam makanan didalam mulutnya, setelah sang appa mendorong sepeda kecilnya dengan laju baru ia akan mengunyahnya, tentu saja yunho yang sudah berkepala tiga encok dibuatnya.

" cwaang hyuung " kyuhyun langsung menubrukan tubuhnya kearah changmin yang sedang duduk santai sambil bermain game, mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba dari tubuh gempal dongsaengnya tentu saja membuat changmin kewalahan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan pada akhirnya ia tergeletak dengan tubuh kyuhyun yang menindihnya sambil tertawa lebar.

" kkkkk~ cwang hyung.. "

" ugh kyunnie cepat turun, badan mu berat tau "

Kyuhyun kembali terkikik geli lalu bangkit dari tubuh changmin

" hyung main yuk "

" main apa? " Tanya changmin yang kembali focus dengan game dihadapannya.

" main lobot-lobotan " jawab kyuhyun dengan semangat.

" anii, hyung kan sudah besar jadi tidak suka lagi main robot-robotan "

" ayoo hyung main lobot-lobotaan~ "

" taraa~ eomma bawa kue "

" appa bawa minuman segaar "

Seruan kedua orang tuanya membuat rengekan kyuhyun reda seketika, matanya berbinar senang saat melihat kue bewarna-warni yang dibawa sang eomma dan milkshake vanilla yang ada ditangan sang appa.

" kyu mau, kyu mau walna melah eomma~ " ujar kyuhyun dengan semangat sambil menarik-narik ujung baju sang eomma, melupakan keinginan bermain robot-robotannya.

" kyunnie duduk yang manis dulu "

Kyuhyun segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang saat ini berada di belakangnya, setelah kyuhyun duduk disertai senyuman manisnya yang sepertinya digunakan untuk merayu sang eomma agar memberinya kue yang bewarna merah, jaejoong lalu menaruh piring berisi kue-kue yang telah ia buat diatas meja dan diikuti oleh yunho yang menaruh minuman-minuman yang ia bawa.

" ayo kita makaan~ " perintah sang kepala keluarga dengan semangat, kedua tangan kyuhyun segera mengambil kue bewarna merah dan melahapnya satu persatu.

" hung homa happa hangan mahan hue hang helah (hyung eomma appa jangan makan kue yang merah) " ujar kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh kue-kue yang belum terkunyah sempurna.

" habiskan dulu makanmu bocah, baru bicara " celetuk changmin sambil mencomot kue berwarna merah.

" handweee " teriak kyuhyun panik dan dengan segera ia menelan sisa kue yang berada didalam mulutnya tersebut.

" jangan makan kue walna melah! Cuma kyunnie yang boleh makan walna melah! " teriak kyuhyun kesal sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Seolah-olah tidak mendengar teriakan adik kecilnya changmin dengan segera memasukan kue bulat tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

" hiks.. kue kyu eomma~ huwaaaaaaa.. "

" Aish changminnie kenapa nakal sekali eoh? Kau tahu kan adikmu itu sangat pelit " changmin sendiri hanya menyengir saat mendengar omelan dari sang eomma. Sepertinya ia senang sekali mendengar suara tangisan dongsaengnya.

" aigoo eomma masih banyak kue bewarna merah didapur, eomma sengaja menyisihkannya untuk kyunnie, kyu jangan menangis lagi ya " bujuk nyonya jung sambil membawa kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ia tahu bahwa anak bungsunya ini sangat menyukai warna merah.

" hiks.. benalkah? "

" ne, tentu saja! Tadi appa juga lihat saat eomma menyisihkan kue bewarna merah didapur. "

" kkkk~ yang melah punya kyunnie semua ne? " ujar kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya dan pipi yang masih basah oleh airmata.

" yup! Tentu saja jagoan " jawab yunho dengan kedua tangan yang membekap mulut changmin saat anak sulungnya tersebut akan mengeluarkan suara, takut-takut changmin berujar yang tidak tidak tentang 'kue bewarna merah'. Setelah permasalahan tentang kue warna merah akhirnya keluarga jung dapat bersantai dengan aman sambil memakan kue dengan nikmatnya disertai ocehan anak bungsu mereka yang tiada henti-hentinya tentang robot maupun mainan-mainan lain yang ia miliki.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak terasa matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, nyonya jung terlihat sangat senang hari ini, yup tentu saja karena anak bungsunya sejak makan pagi tadi tidak meminta susu. sepertinya hari ini ia berhasil mengurangi asupan susu anaknya, Sekarang kyuhyun sedang tertidur dan belum bangun dari tidur siangnya, rencananya jaejoong akan pergi kerumah eomma minho untuk mengambil tas yang sudah ia pesan sejak seminggu yang lalu, maka dari itu ia sedang membuat kan susu untuk sikecil sebelum anaknya itu bangun.

" changmiinn " teriak jae memanggil anak sulungnya yang sejak tadi hanya bermain game diruang tengah, mendengar panggilan dari eommanya changmin segera mempause game dan menghampiri sumber suara yang ia yakin berasal dari dapur.

" kau tunggui dongsaengmu bangun ne? sepertinya sebentar lagi kyu akan bangun dan ini susunya, eomma ingin ke rumah minho sebentar, ada urusan dengan eommanya. Jangan buat kyuhyun menangis ne? nanti menggangu appa mu yang sedang sibuk diruang kerjanya "

Belum sempat changmin menanyakan kenapa ia dipanggil dan sekarang sang eomma sudah memerintahnya panjang lebar disertai nasehat dan lagi lagi belum sempat ia menjawab tapi sang eomma sudah hilang dari hadapannya setelah menyerahkan sebotol susu ketangannya.

" aigoo bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai eomma seperti itu " keluh changmin frustasi sambil berjalan menuju kearah kamar dongsaengnya yang saat ini sedang bersleeping beauty ria. Sesampainya changmin didalam kamar kyuhyun ternyata dongsaengnya itu belum bangun, masa iya dia harus menunggui kyuhyun tidur sampai terbangun? Tak mau mati kebosanan akhirnya changmin kembali keruang tengah untuk mengambil psp lalu kembali ke kamar dongsaengnya.

" eommaa.. " baru saja ia sampai didepan daun pintu kamar kyuhyun, suara rengekan dongsaengnya sudah terdengar.

" eomma sedang keluar sebentar, ini susu kyunnie cepat habiskan " changmin menyerahkan sebotol susu kyuhyun lalu membaringkan dirinya disamping dongsaengnya sambil bermain psp, sedangkan kyuhyun yang nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya segera meminum susunya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menamatkan game yang tadi ia mainkan, changmin menaruh psp bewarna ungu tersebut di atas meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur kyuhyun, karena sudah sore changmin berniat untuk mengajak dongsaengnya itu mandi.

" eh? Kenapa tidur lagi? " celetuk changmin heran saat melihat dongsaeng gembulnya kini sudah terlelap kembali dengan botol susu yang masih berisi setengah. Dengan perlahan changmin turun dari tempat tidur kyuhyun lalu pergi keluar untuk mengecek apakah sang eomma sudah kembali, ia takut dongsaengnya terbangun dan menangis.

Diruang tengah dan didapur ternyata tidak ada keberadaan jaejoong, sepertinya sang eomma masih berada dirumah minho, tanpa pikir panjang changmin segera menyusul kerumah sahabatnya tersebut yang tepat berada disamping kanan rumah megah keluarga jung.

" changmin-ah kebetulan sekali kau kemari, kemarin appa membelikanku kaset game limited edition ayo kita coba " ajak minho dengan semangat saat mendapati changmin yang berdiri dihadapan pintu rumahnya.

" waah benarkah? Kita harus segera mencobanya minho-ah " changmin terlihat sama semangatnya dengan minho dan tanpa sadar ia sudah melupakan maksud tujuan awalnya. Tanpa pikir panjang changmin dan minho segera menuju ke ruang santai keluarga choi untuk mencoba game baru yang dibicarakan oleh minho tadi.

.

.

= kediaman jung family =

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya, kedua matanya dengan perlahan mulai membuka dengan sempurna, kosong. Biasanya saat ia terbangun dari tidur siang akan ada sosok sang eomma yang menemaninya, tapi saat ini ia terbangun dan tidak mendapati sang eomma disampingnya, matanya mulai bergerak gelisah.

" _kyu ditinggal eomma kah? " _ batinnya resah, kedua mata bundarnya mulai berkaca-kaca, dengan kesal ia membuang botol dotnya kelantai lalu berlari keluar dari kamar untuk mencari sosok sang eomma.

Suasana rumah yang sangat sepi semakin membuat kyuhyun gelisah, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuruni anak-anak tangga. tanpa ia sadari kyuhyun menginjak mainan plastic berbentuk planton yang hanya berukuran sejari.

"brruukk.."

tubuhnya limbung ke belakang lalu terguling-guling melawati sisa-sisa anak tangga dengan posisi terbaring, kepalanya menghantam tembok sehingga mengeluarkan cairan bewarna merah pekat berbau anyir.

" huwaaaaa… "

Tangisan kyuhyun pecah seketika saat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit terutama dibagian kepalanya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur seiring dengan tangisannya yang mulai tak terdengar.

.

Yunho yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya terperanjat saat mendengar tangisan kyuhyun, padahal ia sudah berpesan pada sang istri agar tidak membuat kyuhyun menangis, pekerjaannya menumpuk dan harus segera diselesaikan secepatnya, ia tak mau konsentrasinya buyar karena tangisan anak bungsunya yang memang mengerikan.

"_aish pasti changmin berulah "_ dengan segera ia keluar dari ruang kerja dan menuju sumber suara tangisan anak bungsunya, ia sedikit heran saat tangisan kyuhyun menghilang dengan cepat. Sesampainya di ambang pintu ruang santai mata yunho terbelak dengan sempurna saat mendapati kyuhyun tergeletak dibawah tangga dengan kepala berdarah, Ia segera berlari dan mengangkat kepala kyuhyun keatas pangkuannya.

" kyu.. kyunnie " yunho menepuk-nepuk pipi gembul anaknya, berharap kyuhyun membuka matanya.

" CHANGMIN, JAE! " teriak yunho memanggil istri dan anak sulungnya yang seharusnya menjaga kyuhyun. Tak kunjung mendapat sahutan yunho semakin emosi, " JUNG CHANGMIN JUNG JAEJOONG " teriaknya untuk kedua kalinya dan tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban, ia yakin jika saat ini istri dan anaknya tersebut sedang tak berada dirumah. tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada anak bungsunya yunho segera membawa kyuhyun menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

" aigoo.. kibum lihat yang ini, tasnya cantik sekali bukan? "

" kau benar jae, yang ini cantik sekali. "

" eomma.. " suara nyaring changmin menghentikan aktifitas jaejoong dan kibum yang terlihat asik melihat-lihat tas keluaran terbaru disebuah majalah.

" aigoo.. changmin kenapa kemari eoh? Bagaimana dengan dongsaengmu? "

" sejak tadi aku sudah berada disini eomma, aku kemari untuk menjemput eomma tapi minho menawariku untuk bermain game, jadinya aku lupa. Hehe.. ayo pulang eomma, nanti kyu keburu bangun "

" aish changmin kau ini ceroboh sekali meninggalkan dongsaengmu sendirian yang sedang tidur, aigoo kibum aku kembali dulu ne " Tanpa menunggu balasan dari si tuan rumah, jae segera manarik changmin keluar dari kediaman choi tersebut.

Dengan sedikit tergesa jaejoong memasuki rumah mewahnya, entah mengapa semenjak ia mengingat kyuhyun perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat tetesan darah di dekat tangga menuju lantai atas, tubuhnya bergetar saat pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan dibenaknya.

" CHANGMIN.. "

" Ya eomma.. ada ap- astaga eomma berdarah? "

" a-anii bukan darah eomma, kyu kyuhyun dimana kyuhyun? " dengan panik jaejoong segera berlari menaiki tangga di ikuti oleh changmin yang tidak kalah paniknya.

" brrakk.. " pintu kamar kyuhyun dibuka dengan keras oleh jaejoong, ia semakin panik saat tak mendapati anak bungsunya di dalam kamar, hanya ada botol susunya yang tergeletak di lantai.

" _apakah rumahnya baru saja dirampok? Lalu anak bungsunya_…. _tidak. Tidak mungkin " _tubuhnya merosok kelantai tak sanggup membayangkan hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Changmin yang melihat eommanya terduduk dengan lemas dilantai segera turun mencari keberadaan sang appa.

.

Kaki jenjang changmin dengan cepat mengitari seluruh ruangan dengan panik, tak kunjung mendapati keberadaan sang appa didalam rumah changmin segera berjalan menuju telepon rumah yang berada diruang tengah, berharap sang appa dapat dihubungi.

" tuutt~ tutt~….

Changmin menghela nafas lega saat terdengar nada sambung dari seberang sana,

" yoboseo appa? Appa berada dimana? Kyuhyun tidak ada dirumah appa, didekat tangga ada darah dan eomma terus menangis,sepertinya rumah kita kerampokan lalu kyunnie diculik. " cerocos changmin panik saat telepon disebrang sana diangkat.

" kyuhyun jatuh dari tangga min, appa ada dirumah sakit seoul international cepatlah ajak eomma mu kemari. Katakan kyunnie tidak apa-apa agar ia tidak panik. "

" MWO? " pekik changmin semakin panik,setelah menutup telepon ia segera berlari kelantai atas menuju kamar kyuhyun dimana sang eomma sedang menangis.

" hah.. hhh eomma, appa dan kyunnie ada di rumah sakit, kita harus segera kesana " ujar changmin panik dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik tangan sang eomma yang masih terdiam karena shock.

.

.

Sesampainya changmin dan jaejoong dirumah sakit mereka segera berlari menuju kearah yunho yang ternyata sudah berdiri didepan lobi untuk menunggu mereka.

" hiks.. yun bagaimana keadaan kyunnie? "

" tenanglah chagy, kyunnie baik-baik saja.. hanya luka kecil dikepalanya, sebaiknya kita segera menuju kamar kyuhyun "

Hati jaejoong sedikit lega saat mendengar bahwa tidak ada luka serius yang dialami oleh anak bungsunya, ia dan changmin segera mengikuti langkah yunho menuju kamar inap kyuhyun. Sesampainya di kamar kyuhyun jaejoong kembali menangis saat mendapati putra bungsunya terbaring dengan mata tertutup dan perban yang melekat dikepalanya juga selang infus yang menusuk pergelangan tangan kyuhyun.

" hiks kyunnie.. " jaejoong terus terisak disamping tempat tidur putra bungsunya sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala kyuhyun, sedangkan yunho hanya dapat menenangkan istrinya dengan mengelus bahu jaejoong.

" mianhae eomma appa, ini semua karena changmin terlalu lama bermain game bersama minho hiks.. "

Jaejoong menghentikan tangisannya saat mendengar changmin yang juga terisak, yunho pun hanya terdiam sambil memandang changmin. Ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka mendengar changmin menangis untuk beberapa tahun in, changmin memang anak yang kuat dan bukan anak yang gampang menangis sejak kecil, tidak seperti dongsaengnya yang sangat lembek.

" aigoo.. ini bukan salah mu changmin-ah, awalnya appa memang marah saat mengetahui kau dan eomma mu tidak ada dirumah saat kyunnie jatuh, tapi ini semua bukan salahmu. Appa tidak akan marah jadi kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu ne? lagi pula kyunnie hanya luka kecil saja, kau taukan dongsaengmu memang lemah? Jadi wajar saja jika ia pingsan " Ujar yunho panjang lebar, ia tidak mau semakin sibuk menenangkan dua orang yang menangis.

" appa mu benar chagy, kau tidak salah. Tapi eomma yang salah karena meninggalkan kyunnie yang sedang tidur demi tas-tas cantik itu, hiks.. huweeee "

" anni.. yang salah changmin bukan eomma, huweeee.. "

Yunho terlihat semakin panik saat jaejoong dan changmin semakin menangis dan menyalahkan diri mereka masing-masing, ia bingung siapa yang lebih dulu ia tenangkan.

" aigo aigo.. changmin dan eomma tidak salah, tidak ada yang salah oke? cup cup.. sudah semuanya jangan menangis nanti kyunnie ba…

" hiks.. " baru saja yunho akan bilang nanti kyuhyun akan bangun karena isakan mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya terlambat. Changmin dan jaejoong yang mendengar suara isakan kyuhyun segera menghentikan tangisan mereka.

" kyunnie? Kyu sudah sadar? Kyuhyun ingat ini hyung, changmin hyung? Kau ingatkan saeng? "

Tanya changmin dengan bodohnya melupakan kenyataan bahwa kyuhyun hanya mengalami luka kecil dan dengan se-enaknya menebak nebak bahwa dongsaengnya tersebut lupa ingatan.

" kyunnie? Ini eomma chagy.. kau ingatkan? "

" aish kalian ini apa-apa'n eoh? Kyuhyu tidak lupa ingatan "

" tap-tapi yun, biasanya di drama-drama kalau seseorang terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur pasti lupa ingatan " ujar jaejoong dengan polosnya yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh changmin.

" aish kalian benar-benar menguji kesabaranku, tetap disini dan jangan tanyakan yang macam-macam pada kyu, aku akan memanggil dokter "

Sepeninggalannya sang appa changmin semakin mendekat pada kyuhyun, ia mengamati dongsaengnya dengan intens, tadi kyuhyun sempat terisak dan sekarang anak bungsu keluarga jung tersebut hanya terdiam sambil memandangi changmin dan eommanya.

" kenapa kyunnie diam? Kyu tidak ingat dengan eomma dan changmin hyung? " Tanya jaejoong khawatir.

" anni, tadi kyu jatuh dali tangga, hiks cakit maa.. " adu kyuhyun pada sang eomma yang membuat jae sedih sekaligus bahagia karena anak bungsunya tidak lupa ingatan seperti di drama yang biasanya ia tonton.

" aigo.. sini eomma cium ne biar sembuh " jaejoong mengecup kepala kyuhyun yang diperban dengan lembut.

" nanti tangganya akan hyung pukul karena sudah membuat kyunnie jatuh. "

" jangan dipukul hyung, tangganya di potong caja, kyu benci tangga nya nakal " celetuk kyuhyun yang membuat changmin dan jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

.

.

Setelah dokter memeriksa keadaan kyuhyun dan memberikan penjelasannya barulah changmin dan jaejoong dapat bernafas lega karena kyuhyun benar-benar tidak papa dan lusa sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

" maafkan cwang hyung ya kyunnie? Hyung janji akan menuruti apa saja yang kyunnie mau setelah kyu sembuh total dan kembali ke rumah " tutur changmin pada dongsaengnya yang saat ini sedang terlelap karena obat yang disuntikan oleh dokter tadi melalui kantong infus kyuhyun.

" kalau begitu changmin tidak boleh membuat kyunnie menangis lagi arraseo? " ujar yunho sambil mengacak rambut changmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh anak sulungnya tersebut.

" ah sebaiknya changmin menemani appa pulang mengambil beberapa baju kyunnie dan juga susunya " suara lembut jaejoong memecahkan suasana haru yang sempat terjadi.

" baiklah appa! Ayo kita ambil barang-barang kyunnie dirumah " ajak changmin dengan semangatnya.

" oke boy! " yunho dan changmin bergantian mencium kening kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar inap anak bungsu jung tersebut, meninggalkan jaejoong yang tersenyum kecil melihat betapa sayangnya changmin dan yunho pada kyuhyun.

.

.

Tidak terasa malam telah tiba, jam tepat menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Bungsu keluarga jung sendiri sudah bangun sejak 20 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang sepertinya masalah baru muncul kembali.

" kyunnie harus makan biar cepat sembuh, ayo aaa~ "

" annii anniii! kyu tidak mau maa.. " kyuhyun mendorong sendok berisi makanan yang baru saja di sodorkan oleh sang eomma.

" eh lihat kyu, cwang hyung bawa boneka tuan crab looh.. " kyuhyun mengambil boneka yang di sodorkan changmin dan kembali menutup mulut dengan satu tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk memeluk boneka tersebut.

" haah.. jadi sekarang kyunnie maunya apa? Tapi harus makan " ujar sang appa yang juga ikut frustasi dengan tingkah anak bungsunya ini, makan tak mau bahkan minum susu pun juga tidak mau. Ini pertama kalinya **seorang jung kyuhyun tidak mau meminum susu**, biasanya walaupun sakit anak tersebut akan tetap merengek meminta susu.

" kyu maunya makan cambil main cepeda sepelti dilumah appa~ "

" krriikk krik…

Yunho, jaejoong dan changmin terdiam mendengar penuturan kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun sendiri menatap keluarganya dengan polos sekaligus bingung.

" dirumah sakit tidak ada sepeda kyunnie " seru changmin sedikit geregetan dengan tingkah dongsaengn imutnya ini.

" capa yang bilang di lumah cakit ada cepeda hyung, dilumah cakit itu adanya mobil-mobilan olang tua ( maksud kyuhyun kursi roda) kan appa bica pulang ambil cepeda kyunnie dilumah " ujar kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat anggota keluarga jung sendiri kesal karena sulit sekali menolak kemauan kyuhyun yang nan imut dan menyebalkan ini.

" appaa! " teriak kyuhyun kesal karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari yunho.

" hmm.. aku tidak ikut campur ya.. " gumam jaejoong pelan yang tentu saja masih bisa didengar sang suami yang berada di sampingnya.

" aish.. ne ne, akan appa ambilkan sepeda kyunnie sekarang " jawab yunho sedikit kesal dan menyesal karena menawari kemauan anak bungsunya itu agar mau makan, sepertinya ia sempat melupakan bahwa kemauan kyuhyun jarang ada yang normal dan biasa -_-

Sepeninggalan yunho dari ruangan tersebut changmin dan jaejoong hanya dapat terkikik geli, sedangkan kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebarnya sambil memutar mutar boneka tuan crab dengan tangannya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian yunho telah sampai di kamar rawat kyuhyun, tentunya dengan sebuah sepeda mini yang ia letakkan di depan ruangan tersebut, ah dan jangan lupakan pandangan-pandangan aneh dari beberapa suster yang beralu lalang saat ia berjalan sambil mendorong sepeda –menyebalkan- anak bungsunya, sungguh memalukan!

Kedatangan sang appa tentu saja di sambut dengan antusias oleh kyuhyun " eomma tulun, ayo kyu mau naik cepeda " kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah jaejoong, meminta gendongan sang eomma untuk menuju kendaraan 'kebanggannya' yang sudah terparkir manis didepan pintu.

" aigo pelan – pelan kyunnie, sepedanya tidak akan lari. Changmin bawakan kantung infus kyunnie ne? " nyonya jung membawa kyuhyun kedalam gendongannya dengan perlahan sedangkan changmin dengan sigap mengambil kantung infus kyuhyun dan berusaha berada sedekat mungkin dengan dongsaengnya agar infus kyuhyun tidak tertarik. Sedangkan sang appa mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur kyuhyun, ah sepertinya pasukan keluarga jung lengkap semua untuk menemani kyuhyun bersepeda di koridor rumah sakit.

" yeeyyy naik cepedaa " girang kyuhyun saat sang eomma mendudukkannya di atas sepeda.

" sebelum jalan, buka dulu mulut kyunnie.. aaaa " kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan melahap suapan pertama dari sang appa .

" eomma ayo jalankan cepedanya.. "

" oke jagoan! "

Dan pada akhirnya makan malam kyuhyun dihabiskan dengan bersepeda ria di koridor rumah sakit, sang eomma sebagai pendorong sepeda, appa yang bertugas menyuapi sedangkan changmin bertugas mengikuti kemanapun arah sepeda dongsaengnya. Untung saja mereka berada di kelas VVIV, sehingga koridor tersebut tidak terlalu ramai.

.

.

.

Wkwkwk bingung sama next chapternya, jadi diambil dari beberapa rquest terus dijadiin satu, mianhae ne bahasa fic tidak rancu dan aneh dan juga kalau ada typo. Hahah.

GOMAWO buat semua yang udah review dan baca^^ see u next series *cipok kyuhyun*


End file.
